<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Torn wings and flightless, hear my silent shrieks of suffering by Dusty_Patoot_TinyJar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651367">Torn wings and flightless, hear my silent shrieks of suffering</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Patoot_TinyJar/pseuds/Dusty_Patoot_TinyJar'>Dusty_Patoot_TinyJar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Void and Pale [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Chronic Pain, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gore, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Infected Characters, Insomnia, Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Sad and Happy, Suicidal Thoughts, Tissue Warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Patoot_TinyJar/pseuds/Dusty_Patoot_TinyJar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kin has found himself (they/them is easier to write fuck it) injured and flightless. They hide the pain and his siblings are beginning to notice this pattern they're falling out of. He can't. Ghost found out that Grimm helped to pull his son from the ritual. So Grimm is a child, not linked to the heart and flame.</p><p>Kin might not make it to see the day where his siblings all grow safe. Not with their thoughts suffocating them in such a dark way.</p><p>31/3/21 edit: Ghost is aromantic cus fuck you. Yeet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel, Herrah the Beast &amp; Lurien the Watcher &amp; Monomon the Teacher (Hollow Knight), Nailsmith/Nailmaster Sheo (Hollow Knight), Relic Seeker Lemm/Quirrel (Hollow Knight), The Knight &amp; Siblings (Hollow Knight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Void and Pale [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Deepnest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kin stood up, climbing over another platform and using their wings to jump higher. They avoided some sharp rocks, almost reaching the opening they found a while earlier. Kin jumped, flapping their wings and grabbing the ledge, pulling themselves up. Something grabbed their paws and they looked up. A spider with glowing orange eyes looked down and spoke in a female voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Rest shadow, do not intervene. Stay in your darkness and fade. Let the root and branches of your being wither, and the wyrm within your void rot, there is nothing to save you. You will die just as your siblings have," Kin squirmed and wished they could shriek, emote, beg, cry for help. He felt his wings flare out in panic as wet tears began to well at their sockets. The spider did not hesitate to push Kin downward. </p><p> </p><p>Kin got caught on some spikes, horribly wounding their back and ripping their wings. They hung there and silently sobbed in pain, crawling up and trying to release their wings. The spider left no signs of even being there. Kin pulled and tugged until their wings were free. They hid their wings, breathing in deeply, slowly.</p><p> </p><p>They sobbed, their wings shaking and wobbling pathetically. Kin took some breaths. They must stay calm. Kin soon heard the clinking of shells. The sickening crunch of the rotting skulls burning itself into their memory. Kin looked down and saw one of their siblings. They instantly bounded down to help, wiping the tears off and hiding their wings in the cloak more to assure themself that they were unable to be seen. They finally got back to that ledge and climbed up first to check for danger. When it was deemed safe, they started helping them up.</p><p> </p><p>Kin reached forward, grabbing their sibling's hand and pulling the last sibling- that was in their knowledge at least- they had. Hollow was thought to be the last so the Abyss was closed and locked. The Pale king found it too painful a memory to let it stay open. Especially with the recent death of The White Lady. She had killed the Radiance and returned to the soil she was formed in.</p><p> </p><p>Kin pulled them up and shook, looking around. All the eldest vessels had survived, none of the very small ones. Even then many got sick and passed away soon after. Kin looked at their wings under their cloak and winced, feeling and seeing how wounded and grotesque the injury was. Kin hid their wings in their cloak, looking away and ignoring it the best they could.</p><p> </p><p>The just rescued vessel looked up. They had a dashing cloak and two upturned horns on each side. Kin tended to their sibling. They helped them to sit up and gather themselves.</p><p> </p><p>"I found two more," They signed weakly. Kin silently gasped. They eagerly looked down. Kin observed a long moment, their body and mind still fuzzy after scratching up their back and tearing their wings in such a gruesome fashion. Even with the fuzzy pain and numbed back, Kin saw there was one older one, holding a very small one. They were practically a grub still.</p><p> </p><p>Kin slowly climbed and pulled them up. Eventually, they were all safe. Kin wavered a bit, almost falling over but brushing it off and playing off the dizziness.</p><p> </p><p>"looking for you" They held out the small grub of a vessel, barely larger than three quarters arm length of the Pure Vessels arm. Kin lifted them and held them in their cloak, holding them to their chest with a part of their cloak. They felt their wings tremble under their leafy and feather-like cloak.</p><p> </p><p>"We go up" Dash motioned, cautiously climbing over some small ledges. None had names, but they called each other by certain abilities they were born with. It worked for them. Once Dash found a fairly stable ledge they cleaned away some rocks and sat down. They all rested, leaning back and holding each other affectionately.</p><p> </p><p>They called each other by name, finding it flattering, or loving, in some fashion. There was Dash (vessel in greenpath), Spike (vessel in nosks room with the two spikes on each horn), Kin (broken vessel), and the littlest one had no name yet. They all settled on "little sib" for the time being.</p><p> </p><p>Spike looked around and led them up, being vigilant. All around them were gross crawling sounds. Hollow was teen sized by now. (since time in the Abyss seemed to slow and freeze) Hollow was their eldest sibling. He went by male pronouns, mostly because it was easier to write on paper, so many knew him as The Pale Prince. Kin sighed as he remembered their brother. Spike poked Kin and helped to lead them to a new area, the rocks and air changing a little.</p><p> </p><p>"This way. This way? This way! This way? This way," A new place, every flat area was a risk of enemies. Small and aggressive bugs seemed to attack them almost every step now. The group echoed each other and walked quietly, hiding from the weaverlings and dirt crawlers. Nobody else could hear their voices. Only a voice that beings of the void can echo and respond to. It was puzzling how they could speak to only those who were lacking a voice and expression.</p><p> </p><p>As the siblings walked, Spike noticed a thin, long nail of some sort? Not quite a nail, longer and thinner. Spike snuck over and grabbed it, running back over. They held it, the needle- oh right, that's what it was, a needle-  was about three quarters their height. Spike tested the weight in their hands, swinging it gently. The needle shined and was lightweight. Good for those who prefer to move both fast and efficient. They hooked it onto their back with some webbing they tore from a wall.</p><p> </p><p>Kin signalled spike to hurry and pressed them to the wall as a guard walked by. Dash used their dash to keep watch. They walked silently, curling up together in small spaces to hide. Kin held their sibling in their cloak, seeing them start to fuss over the danger they sensed.</p><p> </p><p>They ran down an empty hall, seeing two figures up ahead. One had tall horns, like a crown, the other was slightly taller than the other, a nail attached to their back. Kin stood in shock when one turned around, both of them standing and staring in shock and disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>"Hollow? Big sib??? Hollow?! Hollow? Big sib? Big sib!" They echoed and gathered, about to run over to their sibling. Hollow turned to hug them when they met, but the group was snatched by some webs. Hollow jolted and reached out, trying to save them. </p><p> </p><p>They couldn't scream for help as they were pulled back. Hollow ran and caught the attention of the Pale King, who pulled Hollow back and calmed him down, not realizing what happened. Hollow looked back, seeing that his siblings were gone faster than when they were there. He told himself it was only his imagination. </p><p> </p><p>His father told him it was one of the insects of Deepnest, tricking him. Hollow looked down and trembled as he looked back into the empty blankness in which the imposter almost pulled him into. Was it truly a trick? He was sure he heard the screams of terror erupting from the void of his siblings. (He could still see the shells of his dead siblings below, hear the crunching of their rotting skulls)</p><p> </p><p>Knowing that it was a slim save, he breathed in deeply. Hollow began walking with his father. Hollow looked down, knowing he could do nothing about the sickness that grew in his stomach. He held his silky cloak, walking slowly. Hollow knew that his father would question if he went back, especially when he wasn't properly armed.</p><p> </p><p>Kin kicked and squirmed, trying to run and scream. Dash tried to dash out, only getting more stuck than they already were. They grew sore and stopped, curling up and holding each other. The smallest sibling fussed and tugged at Kins cloak, making small chirps. Their chirps were extremely soft but alarmed and rapid. Kin held the small baby of a vessel, comforting them as they cried for warmth and food, or maybe a place of safety. Young ones needed lots of both, heck they all wanted a lot of both. </p><p> </p><p>Kin winced again when their wings were tugged on by the sticky webs. The webs pulled at them until they could practically hear the tearing off of some parts, Kin immediately belted out a shriek, their void making sharpened tendrils and lashing violently.</p><p> </p><p>Spike registered the memory of their needle and cut the web, swinging the weapon with the grace of a feral goose and slicing the capturer several times. Kin wheezed and heaved as they ran away with their siblings. It screeched and they sprinted faster, Kin holding the little sibling to their chest and not letting go. They stopped when they saw a ledge, platforms that led up to a sort of village.</p><p> </p><p>They were scared and shivering, knowing that many of their braver siblings had been caught and killed before them. Dash saw a drip of void from Kins back and gently chirped in response. Kin fixed the cloak and assured it was just a trick of the eye. Kin took advantage of the inability to see correctly in the maze of Deepnest.</p><p> </p><p>Kin shook and breathed heavily at the pain in their wings, looking around and leaning forward to hold the small sibling. Spike watched and looked back, tilting their head. The little sibling clung to kin and hid.</p><p> </p><p>Kin took a breath and jumped, making the landing and signalling them as they jumped again, being light on their feet as they hopped platform to platform. Though it confused the other two older vessels why Kin wasn't using their wings, they both assumed that their older Sibling was doing it as a precaution for the youngest. So they paid no mind to the fact Kin wouldn't use his wings.</p><p> </p><p>Dash and Spike followed after a few short moments, stopping at a smaller bundle of webs. It was empty and only full of storage. They wasted no time entering and arranging the boxes for a safe hideaway and curled up together. </p><p> </p><p>Kin looked at the little sib, heaving breaths. They were so silent, it was like they were never there. It was crazy how quiet and hidden they could be. Spike looked at the little grub, gently holding their tiny claw.</p><p> </p><p>    "Ghost," Dash looked at Ghost and gently nuzzled them. Spike nodded, finding it fitting for their silent and sneaky nature, with how flowy and eerie any movement they made was. </p><p>   (Specifically from when Spike first found Ghost) </p><p> </p><p>    Dash laid against Spike while curling up sleepily. They were all tired and hungry. No fatal injuries to be seen, but they needed food and warmth. No fatal injuries to be seen is what reassured Kin into letting themselves relax.</p><p> </p><p>Spike got up and ran out, using some stolen silk to tie on the needle and lower themselves safely. Kin tried to put Ghost to sleep, but every attempt so far had failed. They sighed and let Ghost lay on their chest, starting to hum. This hum was more of vibration since it was so subtle, practically nonexistent to almost all others. The low humming rumbled through their shell and void. Their humming was practically silent, but it mimicked a song they recalled hearing when in the cradle back when they were a hatchling.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost relaxed, curling into the warmth of Kins cloak. Dash sat back as Spike ran in, showing some food they stole. They ran over and split it evenly, eating gladly. Kin fed Ghost first, refusing to eat until Ghost was tended to.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't a lot of food, so Kin ended up not eating. They refused to. Ghost was young and needed it more, they decided. Kin didn't tell their siblings that though. They will not worry them, especially before sleeping. </p><p> </p><p>Kin grabbed some sort of small pouch and put it on, placing Ghost in the rather large pocket. It was soft and warm. Ghost snuggled into it and fell asleep, curling up in it. </p><p> </p><p>Spike set the stolen needle on the wall and curled up with Dash. Kin let them all use their body as a pillow and heat source, sitting up and staying awake. Their back and wings were seared with pain. They decided not to tell their siblings so they wouldn't worry them, using every last bit of energy they had to keep the trembling minimum.</p><p> </p><p>Kin stayed awake and waited, watching the entrance. The likeliness of someone entering the equivalent of a spider shed wasn't high, so seeing bugs (or- spiders) were rare. Kin gently flinches as Dash grips his cloak, tugging the wing underneath.</p><p> </p><p>A tall spider entered and Kin prepared to move but saw the Pale King. They froze and shook from the pain and chilly draft.</p><p> </p><p>"Wyrm, I know you need a new plan but I refuse to give Hornet back!" She yelled and Kin trembled, watching.</p><p> </p><p>Herra stood, seeming to hear Kins silent cry of pain. Kun felt his wings being torn when Dash tugged at his cloak again. Kin arched his back and silently trembled in agonizing pain. </p><p> </p><p>"I will not take her back. I've made mistakes, and I still am, but I am not a monster. She is an example of a promise. I will not break that. Not only that but she has almost reached adolescence, she knows you and knows me. There's no need,"</p><p> </p><p>The two adults walked out, talking and arguing. Kin relaxed and stiffened, taking a laboured breath. They started waiting again, watching for danger and refusing to let themselves nod off until the sockets of their shell almost seemed to have bags under them. Dash had thankfully moved away from his sore and tender back.</p><p> </p><p>All of Kins siblings cuddled up to him, finding great reassurance in knowing they were safer like this. After a good few hours, the two older siblings woke up and stretched, preparing to be on their way. Ghost stayed asleep, so they stayed quiet as they snuck out of the storage room and climbed to the stag station.</p><p> </p><p>Kin nodded off as they hid in a corner as bugs went on and off the Stag. Eventually, they saw even more bugs. Dash pulled them back out of the Stag. A bug had seen them and was about to call an alert.</p><p> </p><p>Kin rubbed their wings under their cloak and looked down, seeing Ghost was cosy. Their wings were in extreme pain and discomfort, causing Kin to wince whenever something pressed against any particularly sensitive places. His back felt sore and tender. Kin felt fatigued from this. </p><p> </p><p>Spike led them out of the distant village and back down to the maze of Deepnest. Back to the darkness they went. (Kin felt like they were in the abyss again, their wings being ripped from their body and skulls of their deceased siblings crunching under their feet)</p><p> </p><p>It was very dark in these closed-up halls and sharp turns. A few weavers watched them, seeing how small they all were. They were barely bugs, practically just out of their larva stage. Practically grubs still.</p><p> </p><p>One weaver crawled over and followed them. Many others watched from afar as they finally found the hot spring. They all went into the water, instantly melting at the warmth. There were other spiders and bugs but they didn't mind. Kin relaxed slightly, feeling the pain in their back lift slightly. Their wings didn't heal but their back felt better. Kin checked their wings, almost gagging at how brutally torn they've become. Kin covered them up and ignored it entirely. It still burned with agonizing pain despite the hot spring healing some wounds from the violent abuse his wings and back had experienced.</p><p> </p><p>One little girl noticed them and crawled out, walking over to them. She had a short red cloak and a needle, with two short and rounded off horns. She unsheathed her needle and pointed it to the back of Kins neck. This caused them to stand up as an immediate reaction.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you, and why are you here?" She pressed into kins back, slicing his back and mercilessly pressing into their void body. Kin twisted forward as void tendrils twisted and attacked any nearby citizens. Kin let out an abyssal shriek of pain. Spike took their needle and pushed The other's away.</p><p> </p><p>They stood threateningly and defensively. Ghost chirped in alarm and clung to Kin. Kin felt a sob well up as blood fell. He wasn't allowed to let himself be weak. Not again, last time that caused his siblings deaths. They are convinced it is all his fault. Everyone was caught in the moment. Nobody noticed this.</p><p> </p><p>"You dare challenge me, Daughter of the Queen of the Deepnest, the defender of Hollownest, Hornet?" She tilted her head and looked down. Spike looked up, their eyes staying cold and dark. Dash stood and jumped, dashing over her and kicking her shin hard as they could.</p><p> </p><p>"OW MOTHERFUCKING SON OF THE RADIANCE!! YOU LITTLE SHIT!! RIGHT IN THE DAMN SHIN-" Hornet cursed and started chasing them at superspeed. Kin swallowed his sobs and pushed away his pain to protect his family.</p><p> </p><p>"Run!! Run. Run! Run??! Run!!" The vessels sprang up immediately, sprinting past the bench and towards another room to a tram station. They shoved past bugs in a rush and hid in a small corner, shaking and tense. Spike saw an opening and they rushed back into the spring, past the girl and slipping on some slippery rocks as they ran into the Tram station again in desperation.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!! Get back here you cowards!!!" They kept running, ignoring the yelling and getting into the tram just as it closed. Spike sat down and sheathed the nail, seeing how tattered all their cloaks were. They needed new clothes, Hollownest was cold. They were all cold.</p><p> </p><p>Hornet scoffed and started running home. She was quite annoyed about this. She went to her mother's house and ran in, panting and wheezing. She needed to report this incident.</p><p> </p><p>"THERE WERE INTRUDERS IN DEEPNEST" She yelled, Herra looking over in concern.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean there were intruders in the Deepnest, Hornet?" Herra turned around and set down her tea. She had been talking to The Pale King and Hollow. </p><p> </p><p>"There were three of them!! I couldn't see them well, but they had pale masks and cloaks, they attacked some deepnest citizens. One of those little fucks kicked my shin!!" Hornet was frustrated because she hadn't seen them well at all.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean? No bug of that type would dare to visit Deepnest" Pale King added, fixing his robe a bit. Hollow sipped his tea, ignoring them.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, but one of them was taller than the other two with a little bag, with tattered cloaks? They had big dark eyes. That's the only one I saw clearly," The Pale king hunned, thinking deeply.</p><p> </p><p>"That describes many of the bugs here…" Hollow looked down and remembered watching the hallucinations of what he thought were his siblings. </p><p> </p><p>       "One of them even stole our stuff! I saw them with our webbing and bags and my extra needle!!" She started to calm down from her rage and took in a slow and controlled inhale.</p><p> </p><p>       Herra stood, looking over at her daughter. She then looked at the Pale King. The Pale King shook his head, further confirming his lack of knowledge or knowing on the matter. They matched almost every description of every bug in Hollownest.</p><p> </p><p>       There was no way of knowing who they were specifically.  Hollow stood up, grabbing and putting on his robes. They stood and signed to Hornet before sprinting out and ignoring the yells of question.</p><p> </p><p>       "What did they say?" Pale King sighed in a deep, exhausted, manner. He began gripping his robes and tapping the table impatiently. He saw the bag his son had left. Hollow looked so much like his mother-</p><p> </p><p>       "Going home-" She stopped Pendry's (I'm stealing this from whoever made it up lmao thanks kudos to them they made "Off Balance") thoughts and looked out while setting her nail down. "-That is clearly what Holly said," </p><p> </p><p>       Herra looked at Pendry, he looked down in slight annoyance. His small claws gently held the cup that had his beverage. He stood and paced as he breathed deeply.</p><p> </p><p>       "And with the infection pausing so suddenly- this isn't right… we might need to call the current form of the flame heart, Cinder. He might know what to do in the last stages of his attempt to stop the ritual. We might have more of a chance than we initially thought," Pendry thought a minute, sighing and looking up at Herra. he felt very small looking up at her.</p><p> </p><p>       "We think that other than Hollow, we have no way of knowing when to recount the papers to be signed. Hollow must get to the palace soon." he took a deep inhale, the coffee relaxing his tense shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>       "We thought that the cause of infection was already a dangerous discovery," He curled up and hid in shame as he took deep and organized breaths. He composed himself and fixed his robes for the umpth time that evening.</p><p> </p><p>       "What will we do now?" Pendry looked down, the small charm half his wife had owned around his neck and connected to his half. He delicately held it in his small claws. Herra stopped, not saying a word and holding her stiff and firm look. Hornet looked down and then out the door. It must've been so difficult for Hollow.</p><p> </p><p>       "The infection stopped, why did it stop?" The wyrm mumbled, getting a sinking feeling. </p><p> </p><p>"What is she planning?" Herra once again looked to Pendry and sighed. </p><p> </p><p>"This is bad, Pale Wyrm. Very very bad" Hornet listened to them talk. She was not amused.</p><p> </p><p>         "We need to go tomorrow at dawn, we must cut our visit short Herra. Our deepest apologies," Pendry stood and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>       "We must tell our wi-" He cleared his throat loudly and corrected himself. His voice wavering as he tapped the table formed of dead corpses. Eerie if you weren't a common citizen of the Distant Village.</p><p> </p><p>      "We must leave tomorrow at dawn. Knowing Hollow, they already are on their way back to the palace and in the Ancient Basin." The webbing of the walls made Pendry uncomfortable, like he was being slowly enclosed by his regrets and mental tiredness that his root was not able to soothe.</p><p> </p><p>      Hornet watched them all in silent annoyance and looked at her mother. Herra looked away, softening her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>      "I'm sorry dear, we mustn't talk about it, not yet. Come finish your meal," Herra inhaled and held it as she counted, giving a slow and quiet exhale. She tensed and relaxed her hands, five times, six seconds, breath as you tense and relax.</p><p> </p><p>       "This complete idiot wyrm will be the end of my sanity," Hornet groaned and started eating. Not this again! Her mom was always one to complain about minor inconveniences.</p><p> </p><p>       "I'm still mad that my extra needle was stolen," Hornet mumbled and sighed as she sat and ate her stew. Pendry timidly drank his tea and gave a huff.</p><p> </p><p>       "We can hear you, you know that right?" Pendry sipped his tea with a sudden and newfound confidence. He felt himself slowly stop focusing on his wife's disappearance and death.</p><p> </p><p>      "Shut up wyrm boy," Herra ate and groaned softly as she started to pour more tea for Hornet. She wasn't in the mood for the Pale Wyrms sad woes of losing his tree wife.</p><p> </p><p>       Slowly the dread set in. Something wasn't right and it was obvious. Pendry felt it deep in his carapace. Monomon must be the next person on his list to meet with. The fact that the infection just stopped, right before his wife's death. It was an uncomfortable sense of dread.</p><p> </p><p>       While Kin breathed in unevenly, climbing to the elevator and standing inside, Ghost was being held by Dash so Kin could read the signs. He was the only one who had learned entry level reading. Kim was sluggish and got fatigued quickly, since they hadn't eaten or slept a healthy amount for a full three days.</p><p> </p><p>      Spike became extremely concerned when Kin was hit in the back by something on accident (the insect wouldn't stop apologizing) Kin almost cried and looked as if they could throw up. And the void dripping from under the cloak was even more concerning.</p><p> </p><p>      His cloak was torn and the sluggish and dazed movements only caused concern. Spike questioned and pestered. Kin denied that anything was wrong. They said they were tired. That all that could be wrong was that he was shaken. Dash and Spike believed him eventually, trusting the older sibling. Maybe falsely or from the lack of time to worry. Ghost needed food and warmer clothes.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Scholar and the Seeker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im short a few hundred words, I'll make it up next chapter lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spike was the first off the elevator. The world around them took on a calmer and more welcoming palette of blue. Rain constantly fell from the ceiling above. Tall towers and shops, bugs of all kinds, everything was much less intimidating. Kin was not convinced that this place was safe. So anytime a bug approached them their void hissed and they bristled.</p><p>       Dash always stopped Kin from harming anybody out of impulse. Kin was really easy to tick off now that fear wasn't taking over most of their thoughts. Spike had given their needle to kin to reassure him. Kin held it tightly in their small hands. Spike held Ghost in the small bag, letting the little sibling sleep. </p><p>       As they walked, a few guards caught notice of this group of children looking malnourished and injured. A Scholar took notice and neared them, tapping on the Tallest child's shoulder.</p><p>       "Excuse me, you seem to be lost-" Kin had pinned the scholar to the ground, holding the needle to his neck. A pale knight quickly took the needle and picked up Kin by the scruff of their cloak.</p><p>       Kin violently thrashed and clawed at the knight's arm. Spike silently gasped upon seeing Kins exposed back, covering Dashs and Ghosts eyes. The soldier took a peek and gagged.</p><p>       Kin realized and tried to hide it again, curling up shamefully. The scholar tended to the other siblings, giving Spike their needle back. And offering some snacks He was carrying around. Kin still kicked and scratched, getting angrier and angrier. He shook himself free and fell on his back. Spike rushed over to Kin and shook them.</p><p>       "What happened, little ones? What's wrong with their wings?!? Their back!!" The scholar picked up Kin, feeling how thin and shaken the poor thing was.</p><p>       "Thank you, Pale Knight. I'll take them to a friend of mine's to get them proper rest and food," The Pale Knight nodded and let them go on their way. She did, however, confiscate the needle. Spike was sad about that, but she gave them a thin tablet of information so they could get a new one.</p><p>       "I'm Quirrel, I'll take you to my trusted friend's house to get you some food and rest," he seemed to smile under his mask as he led them across the city.</p><p>       "Just up this elevator my friends," He held the shaking form delicately in his arms. Kin was trying to squirm and fight away still, despite the void leaking from their back and tattered wings. Quirrel flicked a switch for the lift and watched the little ones look up in concern as they huddled together.</p><p>       "Relax my little friends," He led them off when it halted to a stop. He knocked on a door that was only a bit of a ways in front of them. Quirrel breathed in deeply and looked away as if he were nervous.</p><p>       "I'm closed! Come back later," A voice dipped in pure impatience and sarcasm called out.</p><p>       "It's me Lemm, I need your expertise in medical assistance until I can get to a hot spring!" Quirrel called back in a slightly hasty tone. The door clicked a few times and was cautiously cracked open.</p><p>       "Did you fall in acid again? Or did you-" He stopped upon seeing the group of kids, scoffing and scooping up the vessels still standing.</p><p>       "You should've told me they were grubs!! Get in here and lock the door no time to waste!" Lemm hastily speedwalks into his shop and opens a side door to his living area. He mumbled in annoyance as he walked into the bathroom and started some warm water.</p><p>       "Quirrel, make some soup with the stuff I bought yesterday. They're rich with soul and will help them heal," Lemm helped them with removing their cloaks (which were very tattered and practically rags) and put them into the water. Dash held onto the sides of the tub and refused to bathe.</p><p>       "Cmon, you need to bathe little one- why aren't you cooperating?" Dash shook their head and chirped. Lemm heard another small chirp from the pile of abandoned cloths.</p><p>       "What the-" Lemm picked up the chirping bundle and lifted it up. Lemm sighed and picked up Ghost.</p><p>       "I see, here you go little one" Lemm set Ghost down and sighed softly as he grabbed some soap. Spike and Dash looked up at him.</p><p>       "Is the water warm enough?" He rolled up his sleeves and gently washed away the dirt and grime from each small carapace. Dash was particularly against washing but eventually gave in. Luckily all their premature wings were in good condition. They were just a little smaller than normal for their assumed ages.</p><p>       "There you go, now you won't dirty up my shop," Lemm wrapped them each in their own fluffy towel and drained the water in the tub. He put them all on the couch and closed the bathroom door. Quirrel was trying to clean Kin's wounds, but he was stubborn and having a temper tantrum.</p><p>       "Little friend, your cuts will get infected- you must let me remove these dead wing pieces," Kin hisses and splashed in the kitchen sink full of warm water. Lemm pushed Quirrel aside and growled in annoyance.</p><p>       "You're scaring them- you don't do it like that-" Lemm pet Kin's head and shushed them. Kin hissed and bat at them defensively, trying to get back to their other siblings. Lemm made eye contact and stared firmly. Kin stopped and looked away, curling up a bit.</p><p>   "See? It's alright. You can't protect your loved ones when you can't properly take care of them," Lemm spoke as he gently removed the torn and bleeding bits to better clean the wounds. Kin hissed softly anytime he felt too much pain, which was promptly tended to with reassurance.</p><p>       "What happened to your poor wings?" Lemm mumbled mindlessly, scrubbing away the dried blood. Kin looked down and thought about the abyss. (The skulls of their siblings fell with crunches and sickening opening of void flesh that made them want to turn themselves inside out)</p><p>       Kin stayed still as Lemm drained the sink water and dried him off. Quirrel wrapped bandages around Kins body and took off their cloak. Kin was wrapped in a fluffy towel and set on the couch.</p><p>       Kin relaxed on the couch, feeling sleep finally creep up and start to wrap its warm, tempting, inviting arms around them. Kin welcomed it and drifted, curling up into the cushioned furniture. Quirrel saw that they were asleep and gave a small snicker.</p><p>    "You have a soft spot for kids," He looked smug, despite not being able to emote much with his mask on. Lemm sputtered and shoved Quirrel back over to the stove.</p><p>    "It doesn't matter right now, make them some food while I go buy them all some suitable clothing," Quirrel laughed and went to cook. He always loved to fluster Lemm like that. Quirrel started some soup and let it sit. He turned on a timer and went to check on the group.</p><p>    "Okay now that the soup is cooking, would you guys like any snacks?" Dash held Ghost and rapidly nodded, almost jumping out of their fluffy towel. Quirrel gave a small chuckle and grabbed some leftover sandwiches from the day before. Spike took one and immediately started eating it. Which was just then shoving food into their sockets for their void to take in.</p><p>    Dash set Ghost in the empty flower pot on the windowsill. Ghost buried themselves in the dirt until they were waist high in it. Ghost nuzzled into it and seemed content. Quirrel was surprised by this. At least, until Ghost's void made root-like shapes that sunk into the dirt. He relaxed slightly when Ghost started to look more healthy and chubby, as a grub should be.</p><p>    "Are they- eating, little friend?" Dash nodded slowly. wasn't it normal for grubs to soak nutrients from soil? that's the only way they could safely get out of the grub stage of their lives. After this Ghost wouldn't need to as much. Dash picked up the cup of water and gently poured it over Ghost's head.</p><p>    Ghost chirped in delight and cleaned their horns and raised their head up gleefully. Their small wings spread out and took on a leaf-like position. Quirrel smiled pet Dash on the head softly. He stopped and tilted his head. their shell felt like a sort of tree trunk, except it was extremely smooth and solid.</p><p>"How odd a connection for me to make," Quirrel thought with a playful giggle. His silent giggle fest was soon interrupted.</p><p>Spike tugged on Quirrel and made grabby hands. They wanted more food. The pillbug obliged and watched Spike run over to Kin. They woke Kin up and gently offered them the food.</p><p>    Kin pushed the sandwich back to Spike softly, shaking their head and pointing at them. Spike got sad and put the sandwich down, looking up as if to plead, or beg. Kin looked like he felt bad now. He nodded and ate it slowly. Kin realized then how much they needed food and ate it in one bite.</p><p>    Spike chirped and spread their wings out, letting them open in the air. like soft and newly grown white leaves. Kin stopped and looked down, feeling sick again. Kin barely had wings anymore. Kin turned and looked away as he rested his head on a cushion. </p><p>    Spike gasped silently and started to unwrap the bandages. Quirrel went to stop them. Dash shook their head violently and made a sign to wait. as the bandages were peeled away Kins wings wilted. Half healed scars covered the back of their void body.</p><p>    Spike gently spread the wings. The half torn leaves spread a bit on their own. Spike sighed in immediate relief. Only half of the original wing had been torn off. Kin tensed as their wings raised to get some air. Quirrel worked along and went to get Lemm's plant mister.</p><p>    Dash watched Ghost root themselves in the little pot. Ghost now had to wait until they were fully out of the first grub stage before unrooting. Quirrel misted Ghost and earned himself a joyful chirp. Only a week, Dash reminded themselves. One week and Ghost could unroot and play again.</p><p>    Right about then, Lemm opened the door and put a bag down on the table.</p><p>    "Okay I got you all some clothes, they're made for winged bugs so all you littles can spread your young wings. Quirrel, is the soup done?"</p><p>    "Yep! I finished cooking the soup. Should I serve it in your smaller, less breakable bowls?" Lemm didn't say anything and just nodded. He started dressing Dash and Spike in the clothes he bought for all.of them. He fixed his dress pants and set his nice outer coat on the hanger by the door.</p><p>    "I bought them clothes, not because they're required to wear them but because it gets extremely cold in Hallownest," Quirrel placed the bowls down in front of all of the siblings. Spike happily started eating it. Dash fed Kin, practically beaming in pride and joy. Dash fed Kin so he could rest.</p><p>    "I'll have to let them sleep in my bed until I can situate them into a more comfortable positioning," </p><p>Lemm sighed and looked over at Quirrel. "We might have to share the couch, or make a shitty floor bed outta blankets," Quirrel shrugged. They traveled together often, so he was used to sharing a small space to sleep.</p><p>"I don't mind at all, I'm used to it by now. Since we travel together so often," Lemm felt lumaflies spark in his shell. He brushed his fingers through his beard and sighed. He had it cut short because it was wonderfully convenient. </p><p>"Of course, I forget that I don't have to use as many niceties with you. I'll get them to bed. They look like they need the rest," Lemm picked up kin and nudges the others to follow. Dash picks up Ghost and follows too. The flowerpot was excellent for the smallest sibling.</p><p>Lemm tucked them in and looked out the window. The lamplights were going on and the stores off. Lemm slipped off his button-up and folded it carefully. He put it away and pulled a white T-shirt and comfortable pants on. He grabbed some extras for Quirrel.</p><p>"Sleep now little ones. we have places we must go tomorrow. Sleep for now," Lemm walked out of the room and sighed as he set the clothes he got for Quirrel.</p><p>"I'll get us some blankets," He walked to his storage closet that was near the fridge to get some of his extra blankets.</p><p>•••</p><p>    "Monomon, where is your scholar?" Lurien looked up at the much taller Dreamer and fixed his cloak. Herra sighed and just watched in annoyance. Hollow sat by in a hidden corner, listening in on their antics. He had a spidersilk notebook where he wrote down all the drama that went on within the palace. He wrote down relationships, disagreements, and even some things he found interesting. Most would call this stalkerish, because it is. Hollow prefered to call it a "hidden hobby," despite the fact it was one hundred percent talking.</p><p>    "My assistant has finished his work with me for the week. He's traveling and enjoying himself for a bit. He visited once or twice. Otherwise he's most likely staying with his friend," Herra scoffed and held back her urge to laugh at the irony of her own thoughts.</p><p>    "He's gay," Herra spoke, seeing Monomon jump and giggle. Monomon knew that Quirrel was interested in somebody. Lurien gasped and fixed his cloak quickly.</p><p>    "Why would you dare make such an accusation of The Pale Heir's teacher and tutor?" Herra looked over at Lurien blankly. Monomon prepared herself for Herra's rolling flames that absolutely incinerated all in her path.</p><p>    "You're gay too moron-" Herra paused, the sounds of Monomon wheezing softly filling the short silence. "-fucking simp," Lurien was about to protest, doing his very best to ignore Monomon's intense wheezing and squeals of laughter.</p><p>    "I AM NOT-" Herra cut him off with a teasing tone. "Those nude paintings of the King?" Lurien inhaled deeply and gave a grumble of annoyance.</p><p>    "Don't tell a soul and I'll scream from the watcher's tower and to the City of Tears at three in the morning that I'm gay," Herra nodded slowly and deeply enjoyed his shameful embarrasment.</p><p>    "A fair trade. Now one more thing," Herra whispered it under her breath, grinning in all her sadistic splendor and walking away, going to pick up Hornet from Pendry. Monomon wheezed and cried in laughter at that last comment, falling to the ground. Lurien sputtered and stormed away in embarrassment, his face hot and red. Hollow sighed and sat down on a nearby bench.</p><p>    He sighed and looked down, still thinking about his siblings he regretted not running for in Deepnest. He swore he saw them. He hoped that Quirrel would come tutor him again soon. He desperately needed a distraction. He should've been here by now. Quirrel never ran late, he would make it on time if his legs had been sawed off.</p><p>    Hollow must've zoned out, cus soon Quirrel was running in with his messenger bag and handful of paperwork and documents. He wasn't wearing his normal clothes. Rather than the lightweight armour he always wore, he wore a T-shirt and some somewhat dressy pants. He also had a heavy coat with some kind of fluffy cotton along the hood.</p><p>    "Madam!! My deepest apologies, we had to help these little ones. I tried to finish the paperwork and i lost my pants-" Monomon gave a smug grin "-wh NO NO NO NOT LIKE THAT!! I MEAN I THAT -THAT THEY GOT MUDDY AND WASHED AWAY IN THE CITY OF TEARS!!" Quirrel stuttered out, his shell practically buzzing at how hot his face and shell had gotten from the embarrassed sputtering.</p><p>    "I'm just teasing, go get to work. You're not too late," Quirrel bowed respectfully and gave a heavy exhale.</p><p>    "Thank you Madam, I'll make sure to translate those journals soon," Quirrel walked towards the library, carrying the bag of letters with. Hollow only had an hour with him today, but he was still excited. Quirrel always snuck him the best books from the bookstores in the city. (Cheesy romance and dramas)</p><p>    Hollow stood up and hid his notebook, making sure to quickly write down the drama with Quirrel beforehand. Hollow stood up and started to walk towards the library. He walked, ignoring the rooms and their labels. He did his best to ignore one in particular. His will wasn't strong enough. He stopped in front of the door, He slowly opened it. Inside the room was a cradle, with a small music box. A chair was beside it. He felt his throat tighten.</p><p>    Hollow should leave, he really should. He shouldn't cry about this again. He shouldn't cry, he should push it down as he has been the whole time. Don't let the tears build. He had given up midway through his self convincing, breaking down and leaning into the chair. He told himself to stop crying, he screamed to himself, he yelled, he beat himself up, he insulted himself. He didn't want to stop crying, but he still tried to make himself stop.</p><p>    He trembled and broke down, sobbing and hitting the chair hard. He kept hitting it and sobbing. Hollow's face was wet with tears. He was overwhelmed and scared and sad and confused. He felt himself yelling internally to nobody in particular.</p><p>    "Why? Why did you take her away? Why did you take my siblings? Why? Why Radience WHY," he was angry now, and took his nail and swiped at the light above the cradle. Lumaflies flew all around him in tiny, glowing swarms. Hollow hiccuped and dropped his nail. It clanged loudly against the stone.</p><p>    He fell to his knees and leaned on the chair again, listening to the music box. Broken glass dug into his knees. Hollow was numb to the physical pain. He just felt so tired, like he had just blown his top. He felt his mind being gently soothed by the musicbox. Like his mother's soft branches, gently caressing his head when he sat in her lap.</p><p>    His hands tensed slightly. He took a deep breath and laid his head on the seat. He felt his mind and body get slow and heavy. He gave in and drifted to sleep. He no longer had the energy to care about the void tear stains all over his robes.</p><p>    The room was dark now. The last of the lumaflies had flown away. The musicbox played softly in the cradle. The door was slightly ajar from the emotional breakdown the sorrow filled room had just witnessed. Pendry noticed this when he was going over to his office. He slowly walked into the room, getting uneasy.</p><p>    Pendry stepped on some broken glass and hissed in pain. The shards caught some of his light and glistened. Pendry walked in more and noticed the light was missing. He looked to the chair and saw Hollow's figure draped over it. Pendry sighed and picked him up, thankful that void took on no heavy weight, gently carrying Hollow and his nail over to the bedroom.</p><p>    "Poor child, How long have you been swallowing all this up?" He gently set Hollow onto his bed, and gently removed the glass shards. He used soul to heal it and tucked Hollow in. He gently pet them between the horns and rested his eyes a moment.</p><p>    "I'll pause your schedule for today and tomorrow. You need to rest my child," Pendry left Hollow's room thoughtfully, and closed the door with all the gentleness he could put into closing a door. Once he succeeded, he asked a nearby guard to make sure the hall stayed quiet. </p><p>    The five knights were given a few extra vacation days promptly after. Pendry just needed to let Hollow rest. Maybe he would take him to see the rain in the City of Tears again. Perhaps he'd take him to the gardens. His mind drifted as he sat back down to organize the papers. Some paperwork specialists would take these signed pages and punch it in for the extra pay, he presumed.</p><p>    The door was left open with a small sign telling which papers were okay to take. Quirrel was leaving for the day, bidding a farewell to the knights and guards of the palace. Everything went quiet now. It was almost eerie how empty the halls were. Each step echoed, the buzzing of lumaflies was the only thing you could hear. It was almost deafening.</p><p>    Ryde- The White Lady, would always hum when it was like this. That wonderful song that was from the cradle's musicbox. He hummed it softly to himself as he walked, liking how it felt. He walked into his sleeping quarters and removed his nice daily robes. He put on comfier and less professional looking sleeping wear.</p><p>    Pendry let himself lie down and enjoy the soft sheets. He missed his root. That warm tone, those beautiful and comforting eyes. His claw found the charm and gently held it. He tenderly placed the charm on his nightstand.</p><p>    His Root would be proud of him going to sleep on his own. She would be very very proud. The thought made him smile to himself. A wonderful thought to fall asleep to. </p><p> </p><p>•••</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Family reunion and Begginings of new Hardship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The reunion of family and the confusing jump of realization.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this chapter jumps a bit, it seems like that to me but im a really fast reader and i wrote it so it might seem fast to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dash had been very jumpy and hyper, to Lemm's dismay. He had to rearrange his schedule to better keep an eye on Kin. Kin wasn't doing well at all. Physically, yes they were fine. They had healed nicely and have managed to get their wings mobile again. Even if Kin would never be able to fly again, they were starting to gain back the soft and feathery leaf texture their wings once had.</p><p>Kin had terrible sleeping habits. They often woke up from nightmares and would anxiously watch over everyone as they slept. This wasn't pleasant for anyone, particularly when they managed to get their claws on a book full of curse words and rude hand gestures. Kin found it as an amazing way to express their anger and often did them while alone.</p><p>    Ghost looked bigger now, it's only been about a week and Ghost had doubled in size. Their horns had gotten slightly taller in this process. Luckily for Lemm, Ghost had chosen a large pot. Dash was excited about the growth and eagerly ran around to grab stuff. Like a towel, a small washtub, and the clothes Lemm got for Ghost. He was thankful he messed up the size now.</p><p>    He wasn't able to get them cloaks, but the clothes seemed to please the group of children. Aside from Kin, however, they seemed shameful about it. They often draped a small blanket over their shoulders to hide the scars and half wings on his back. He seemed very shy about them. This didn't stop Kin from smart mouthing Lemm. Whenever Lemm would approach one of the smaller siblings, Kin's small wings would flare to make themself seem larger. It worked well, it always gave off a sense of dominance. Perhaps an instinct that couldn't be buried down by modern bug society.</p><p>    Quirrel started working with Monomon again. Lemm hated visiting her. Every time he did she would refer to him as her "son-in-law," and it would fluster him every time.</p><p>    Spike spent most time playing with Dash and taming Kin whenever they would start to get hostile towards bugs. Spike was lowkey and mature, very organized and composed of themselves and their siblings.</p><p>    "Okay little ones, I should take you to Dirtmouth to see a friend of mine. They'll have some better items so you may once again travel," Lemm looked down at Dash with the faintest smile visible in his eyes. Dash chirped as they helped Ghost unroot themselves. Ghost was able to walk now, aside from being kinda awkward and wobbly.</p><p>    "All of you are dressed, so let us move forward. I will take you to the Resting grounds first, so I can get Quirrel his lunch. He's there for archiving today. Don't wander off," Lemm pulled his coat on and buttoned up his nice dress coat. Ghost got into their clothes and grabbed Kins hand. They still had little nubs, rather than hands.</p><p>    "Now Kin, keep Ghost in your line of sight. Ever since they began to walk they've been...explorative," Lemm wanted to say that Ghost was feral, chaotic, and destructive. Kin would have their feelings hurt by that though. (They had exchanged names after many sign language lessons from Quirrel, This heavily improved communication.) Spike trailed behind Kin while holding Dashs small nub. Dash was excited to travel safely now.</p><p>    Lemm led them out of the shop and to the elevator. Kin bristled when it began to move. Lemm reassured them and led them towards the direction of the King's station. They passed the fountain in the heart of the mourning city.</p><p>    Kin looked up at the statue and tensed as they picked Ghost up and carried them. They knew it was only a statue but it reminded them of that nightmare. Hollow had orange pouring out of his eyes, and large, bulging abscesses practically bursting. The squelching when they stabbed themselves so desperately and hopelessly, just to try and stop the pai-</p><p>    Kin stopped themselves there and kept walking. They won't cry anymore. There's no time for it now that Ghost was bigger and in a very important stage of development. (in game size lmao) By now both Kin and Spike were up to Lemms shoulder, though Kin is much obviously shorter. Dash was almost Spikes height and slightly taller than Kin.</p><p>    Lemm led them past the statue thoughtlessly. The King's station was just ahead. All they had to do was walk past the sentry guards and to the station.</p><p>    "Okay little ones, almost there. It's quite heavily guarded so it might seem intimidating," Kin clinged to Ghost as their chest tightened and looked down, trying to shy their wings away. Someone walking tapped on Kin. Kin almost roundhoused them.</p><p>    "Scuse me, why are your wings so torn? They look dreadfully disgusting and ugly. You'll give my kids trauma. Also why is your baby sibling so fat?? That's unhealthy!! You don't know how to do anything and you're practically an adult!!" Kin was a lot of things, and extremely short tempered was a prominent thing they were.</p><p>    Kin hugged Ghost and glared harshly. They put Ghost down and got in front of them. Kin brought up their hands.</p><p>    "I'm so sorry for traumatizing your kids by looking ugly, but maybe being shoved off a cliff and onto a mountain of your sibling's skulls  and spikes is a fair chance to tear your wings. Also my sibling is fine, they're quite healthy. Now why don't you mind your business before I shove that disgusting mouth uo you a-," Lemm covered their hands. Kin picked Ghost up and walked away, flipping her off.</p><p>    Lemm was horrified by this situation, while Spike simply covered Dash's eyes. The female insect sputtered and stomped off while snatching her child. Ghost chirped and tugged on their older sibling's shirt a bit. Kin happily nodded and grabbed some food they'd saved in their small leather pouch. Kin gave it to Ghost and let out a trill of joy as Ghost's void opened and ate it.</p><p>    "Where did you learn such rude signals?!!!" Lemm yelled, surprised and disappointed by the gesture. Kin just gave a tilt of their head and looked at Lemm with a soft hiss.<br/>Spike gasped and covered Dash's ears. (At least where they would be)</p><p>    "Do not take that tone with me. Yes she was extremely rude but that doesn't mean you can curse them off. Please don't be so impulsive," Kin nods and holds Ghost so they're sitting up. They used their small hands to support Ghost's bottom and back. Dash excitedly splashed and ran in the water when they saw the sign for the stag.</p><p>    Spike leads the small group to the lift and waits for it to take them up. A few people said hello to Ghost, and even asked to hold them. Kin, however, took this as a threat and ran away. Lemm sighed and apologized each time. He rang the bell for a stag. </p><p>    Spike happily pointed to the distant hidden station. Lemm held Dash's nub and helped them onto the seats. </p><p>    "Ready to go? Just a precaution," Lemm gave the okay and made sure to keep them in his line of sight. Kin relaxed and felt their body getting heavy. Slowly their vision faded out.</p><p>They didn't care how long they were asleep, they were just tired. So very tired. How long has it been? They felt heavy still.</p><p>    "My friend, you're here! Wake up," Quirrel shook Kin up and gently pet them between their antlers. Kin purred softly and came too, looking around. They were at the White Palace grounds.</p><p>    "Your siblings went inside already. I believe you might want to join them," Lemm picked them up as a knight walked over and led Kin to the throne room. Kin felt themselves tense. Had they figured out that they were related? They can't go in like this!! Not with their wings so horrible and disgraceful- they'll soil the royal name!</p><p>    Kin snatched a cloak off of a coat rack and put it on, hugging themselves and looking down. The knights moved out of the way and stood off to the side. Right past this door, and they would see their mother and father and eldest sibling. Kin felt their throat tighten until it hurt. Their sockets stung- No, no crying. You're not allowed to cry Kin. You have to contain it so it won't escape. So the bad feelings and words in their head won't hurt their siblings. They needed to practice.</p><p>    Kin opened the door as they breathed in. They stepped forward and saw Hollow with the other sibling, and their father. Their mother was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>    Hollow turned with their nail in hand and tilted their head. Kin saw something flash, the orange was back, Hollow's eyes and chest and side- on no Hollow was getting closer- they're not okay they're infected!! Hollow is hurt!! Kin was too late!! They failed!! Worthless! Horrible!! Good for nothing!! Embrace...the light? Won't be a failure if- darkness- cycle of birth- death, miracle?</p><p>    Hollow scooped Kin up and sat down. He pat Kins back gently to comfort them. Kin was hyperventilating, shaking, swallowing and holding back tears. No crying- they have to keep the bad in- bright...too bright- dark everywhere-</p><p>    "Kin, it's okay. You can let it out. It's safe here," Hollow whispered. Though it just sounded like whistling wind to Pendry and the Five Great Knights.</p><p>    Kin gripped Hollow and started to sob silently, tears pouring heavier than the waterfalls of the Queen's gardens. Hollow held Kin and rubbed their back, gently taking Kin's coat off and setting it on a nearby hook. Kin sobbed harder and sank, their wings trembling softly. Hollow took a peek and sighed. No orange, it was okay. Hollow was okay.</p><p>    Kin curled up and hugged Hollow desperately, the sadness making Kin want to stab themselves repeatedly, in a desperate attempt to get rid of the bulging abscesses of anger and despair clawing at Kins heart.</p><p>    Kin stopped a moment. They really had stopped Hollow from becoming a host for the Radiance… but made themselves the host of all their regrets and mistakes. They felt their shell itch and get hot.</p><p>    "Hollow, I'm putting these little ones to bed in my sleeping quarters tonight. You keep an eye on them," Pendry mumbled, picking up Ghost and bouncing them.</p><p>    Hollow nodded and stood up. They carried Kin to their quarters and laid down. They took off their robes, armour, and nail. He placed it on the ground. Hollow laid down and held Kin gently into his chest. They pressed their foreheads together and sighed. It was normal for them to do this, it's how they communicated. Through touch. </p><p>    Kin curled up into the fluffy sheets. Hollow cradled their little sibling a bit and sat down. What happened? Why was their sibling so sad and tired? Why were their wings so tattered and torn?</p><p>     "Holly, who is this little one?" A small knock on the side of the doorframe. Hollow stayed still and trembled as they hugged Kin to their chest. They sobbed and clung to Kin. They were trying to prepare to trap the infection, even though Hollow was trying to secretly do it themself.</p><p>    "Hollow? What's wrong?" Hollow looked at Kin again, no orange was there. Maybe they were anxious about how tense and worried Kin was. Life and Death, soul and void.</p><p>    "HOLLOW," Hornet yelled and sighed softly. Hollow turned and looked at their younger sister.</p><p>    "Who is that?" Hornet placed her nail down on the small work desk by the door.</p><p>    "Sibling," Hollow signed and checked on Kin again. Kin looked up at Hornet and jumped off of Hollow's lap. Hornet stepped back when Kin tried to run past her and go hide.</p><p>    Hollow grabbed them again and looked down at Kin. They were kicking and thrashing, desperately trying to distance themselves from Hornet. Panicked chirps increased in volume as their wings splayed out and fluttered intensely out of fear and panic.</p><p>    "What's wrong with them?" Hornet walked towards them and cautiously looked over them. Kin panicked and curled up, shaking a bit. They remembered Hornet from the hotspring. </p><p>    "Oh, you're the bug I attacked in Deepnest...aren't you?" Hollow looked insulted and hugged Kin defensively.</p><p>    "No! Holly it was a misunderstanding, I thought they were someone else," Kin shyly peeked at her and reached out. Hornet gently poked their hand.</p><p>    "I'm sorry lil sib, are you okay?" Hornet took a more gentle approach rather than her normally strict and assertive way of talking.</p><p>    "They were scared that you might've attacked. Otherwise they are okay," Hollow placed the little sibling on his lap and looked at their back. The small wings were healing very well. Kin still thought the wings were disgraceful and terrible.</p><p>    Hollow gave Kin a small nudge and laid them down. The bed creaked under the weight. Hollow laid on his stomach and hugged a pillow. They started to fall asleep in the bed, slowly but surely.</p><p>    "Goodnight Hornet," The light dimmed and the door creaked. Hornet had left them to sleep. She knew that they needed it.</p><p>    "Hornet? What are you doing awake at this time of night?" A voice firmly, but quietly, asked her. Was it already that late?</p><p>    "Sorry mother, Holly had me worried! It ends up that some of fathers other children had survived and escaped," It stayed quiet, the shifting of cloth curtains and footsteps of late shift guards were the few things that brought sound to the echoing halls.</p><p>    "I know dear, I just met them. They're so young," the lumaflies were dimmer now, meaning they were starting to doze off. They had softer glows when they were asleep. It was convenient for nurseries and rooms similar to such.</p><p>"They really are…" She felt bad now, she attacked the equivalent of a baby. They were barely able to hold their head up correctly.</p><p>"I'm tired mom, I'll go to bed," Hornet gently piped up and hugged Herra tightly. Herra smiled under her mask and hugged back.</p><p>"Sleep well little spiderling," The footsteps seemed distant now, the lanterns in the halls seeming dim and soft from the glow of sleeping lumaflies. Hornet smiled under her mask and walked towards the guest bedroom she had claimed for herself.</p><p>Pendry was having a hard time believing the sudden appearance of his children. He had thought them dead, but now they were in his bed, curled up in a makeshift nest made from pillows and blankets. Pendry wrote some letters to the dreamers, Queen Vespa, the four Mantis Lords, and to the Grimm Troupe leader, since Cinder had a new child, which he named Grimm out of pure laziness, and he's the first to be free from the invisible chains that held the troupe. </p><p>The letter Pendry wrote out for all these leaders would inform all these groups of the surviving children that had been found, and a peace treaty to ensure that they can keep their lands and kingdoms. He mentioned that this was for the safety of his, and their children/citizens. For Cinder it was complimentary, simply to get tips on how the hell to raise children when you're a terrible parent and for free snacks.</p><p>The letters were given to a hall sentry, which promptly were delivered to the royal messenger. A small rustle from the nest alerted Pendry from his deep thinking. Ghost waddled over to Pendry and sat on his robes. The small grub wanted attention, but never learned how to express it. As a result, they did this as an attempt to communicate their needs.</p><p>"Hello little one, do you need something?" Pendry stacked his books and picked up the small grub. Ghost chirped as they were lifted, waving their little claws. Pendry sighed and held Ghost securely to his chest and pat their back. Ghost instantly cuddled into him and gripped his soft robes.</p><p>"It's time to sleep, I'll come to bed as well if you so desire," Pendry looked down at his youngest, seeing them start to doze off and sleepily curl up. His small claws helped him climb into the nest of pale pillows and thick sheets. Spike and Dash stirred a bit at the movement. Pendry shushed them and laid down in the middle to hold Ghost.</p><p>Spike and Dash crawled up to lay on their father for more warmth. Pendry wrapped his tail around them and protectively held them all in his small claws. He really tried to resist his old wyrm instincts, but they slipped through when he got a chance to act as the parent he never allowed himself to be. Rydelia would be proud of him for coming to terms with his conflicted feelings.</p><p>Kin was awake late the next morning. Easily after dawn, by the clock at least, and almost lunch time. Kin got out of bed and dragged a tiny blanket along with. It's the comfiest thing they'd ever been able to keep, they couldn't just leave without it! Especially since it was a gift from Hollow.</p><p>Kin walked through the white palace halls, dragging the fluffy grey blanket behind them and wrapping the blanket around their body more securely. A few Hall Sentries marched along the entryways of different palace sections.  It was mostly doors, tables, and signs to direct visitors to different areas. The place was practically made of windows. You look out the window and you see a beautiful view of...buzzsaws? (Remember this isn't in the dream world the white palace hasn't become rubble in this book)</p><p>Kin looked confused and concerned at this discovery. Buzzsaws were usually loud but the thick glass dampened it to a gentle buzzing. On the first floor was a visiting area for tourists and visitors, while the second floor on up was closed off and was the living area for the king and his knights, lawyers, higher levels of rulers like lords and kings, and the Queen. (At least from what Kin had learned)</p><p>Right next to the palace was a whole shitstorm of buzzsaws. It was quite a view if anyone were to be honest about it. An interesting choice of decor, to say at the least.</p><p>"Little one? Are you lost?" Kin looked up and saw Quirrel holding a messenger bag. They jumped and showed him the blanket. Quirrel laughed and seemed to smile.</p><p>"I'm glad I found you! You're siblings and father have been looking for you," He began, petting Kin between the antlers. The grey blanket was rewrapped around Kin's little body again. They loved this blanket.</p><p>"Shall I take you to the dining area on my way to see the madam again?" Kin nodded and reached up with their little void claw to hold Quirrels hand. The pillbug led Kin over to the dining section of the palace and knocked on the door a few times. The door creaked open and Monomon's head peeked out.</p><p>"Quirrel!! I was hoping to see you! Who's this little one you brought with?" Her tentacles gently poked Kins head to show affection, in some odd way.</p><p>"I thought I'd assist them on my way to see you madam," Quirrel watched Kin speed over to Hollow and hide by them shyly.</p><p>"How many times have I told you that you could call me mother rather than madam?" Monomon playfully noogied Quirrel as she took her seat between Lurien and Herra. Spike looked up at Quirrel and patted the table eagerly. Every time Quirrel saw Spike, he would give them a hug and a high five.</p><p>Thankfully enough, he did exactly that. Spike chirped joyfully and patted the table more rapidly. Pendry shushed them and gently held their little claws.</p><p>"It's almost time to eat, and next week we'll be having a party to announce our little ones. You were called in first so we can assure you all that we have planned out the event. Though we are in need of someone to help us organize the social and decorative section," Pendry had Ghost on his lap and was gently bouncing them. Ghost had been really attached to Pendry ever since they first met. He didn't mind this at all, he felt more comfortable knowing that Ghost was right where he could keep an eye on them.</p><p>Kin sat between Hollow's horns as Pendry spoke. They were shy about the new people so they took themselves and their blanket up to where they could stay away from the new people. Pendry had his little claws holding Ghost gently but securely. He had to hold back the urge to hiss at the chefs when the food was being put out.</p><p>"Thank you," He bowed towards them and they bowed back respectfully. Ghost pat the table while chirping softly and looked up at Pendry hopefully.</p><p>"You all have permission to begin the meal," He softly spoke to them, grabbing his coffee with his two free claws to take a sip. Dash and Spike fed each other out of habit from having to travel so much with Kin and Ghost. Hollow ate slowly, and almost hesitantly, as if they were nervous or shy. Kin had a hard time eating, not knowing if their siblings were fed enough yet. They forced themselves to always wait for them to eat after they had their fill.</p><p>Herra noticed Kin sitting in their little blanket and waiting, peeking over at their family every now and them to make sure they finished eating.</p><p>"Little one, why don't you eat?" Monoman gently encouraged them and talked soft. Quirrel looked around the more warmly lit dining hall as he thought a moment or so.</p><p>"Right, Kin always waits for their siblings to eat first. I could never figure out why. Why is that little friend?" Kin looked up and started signing it slowly. They were a little rough with it still, but very understandable.</p><p>"So siblings don't starve. I don't know when we eat again so I save my food for them," Quirrel looked somewhat shocked by this answer. Hollow looked over and seemed extremely worried about their sibling's words.</p><p>"What do you mean you don't know when you'll eat again?" Herra tilted her head at Kin in concern and frustration. Who dared to hurt these little grubs of innocence?</p><p>"Before we met bean man and old stuff man, we didn't eat except for a time we were in dark, crawly, dangerous cave. It stringy and sticky," Kin surprised Herra by this little comment, but she brushed it off.</p><p>"I see, I can assure you that your family will have plenty to eat here. So you can eat now if you'd like," Kin hesitated a moment as they slowly nibbled at it. They instantly perked up and started eating more of it.</p><p>Hollow made them slow down so they wouldn't choke on any of the food. The dining hall was quiet now, other than the clink of silverware and the soft patting sounds  of  the table. Hornet hadn't spoken at all the whole time. She was busy eating the entire time.</p><p>"My king, I believe that there is an incident with the infection, it hasn't been doing anything. There's been no cases for almost a month. I know this is a bad time so I'll speak more about it when we all have our next meeting. I just wanted to inform you with the weekly count of cases," Kin looked up at Lurien and then over to Monomon and Quirrel.</p><p>"Is he gay?" Monomon choked on her tea and wheezed as Quirrel pat her on the back and coughed to cover up his own laughter. Herra banged the table with her claws and cackled.</p><p>"What's so funny? This is a serious matter!" Lurien looked over at them in annoyance.</p><p>"Whatever it is, we must go now. Our little ones need our attention. Hollow? Once you finish your session with Quirrel can you come to our quarters so we can speak with you?" Hollow nodded and helped Kin out of the dining room and over to Pendry. They speed walked to catch up and gripped Pendry's robes timidly as the group proceeded.</p><p>Once they were out of sight, Hollow looked over at the dreamers and then down to Hornet and Quirrel.</p><p>"Hey Holly, wanna ditch so they can laugh at each other while we check out the library with Quirrel?" Hollow nodded and tailed Hornet and Quirrel out of the dining room and to the library. They needed to get away from the frenzy of mocking laughter.</p><p>Kin was happy to be away from the loud bugs, they scared them. They were happy they ate now, they felt full and sleepy. The grupped the grey blanket and crawled into the nest of pillows and sheets. They were in desperate need of the soft textured area.</p><p>Pendry scooped up all the siblings and held them all to his Chest. He protectively circled around them and kept them in a little group. The siblings laid against one another to further warm up the nest. Pendry happily held them all and defended them from any potential dangers.</p><p>A messenger knocked on the door and opened it, seeming confused and surprised at the sight of the king curled around his offspring.</p><p>"My king, Monomon and Herra require your presence," The messenger stepped forward to look into the room and collect the paperwork that she needed. Pendry hissed and glared at her.</p><p>"I see, I'll take the papers and be on my way then," She gathered the papers and fixed her bag. She left and closed the door without another word. Pendry was satisfied and held the little grubs.</p><p>"I'll go to that meeting in a little bit. I just need to change my robes first. I'm still in my sleep wear," He mumbled to himself, grumbling as the little ones climbed on him and grabbed at his robes.</p><p>"After I get Hollow to watch their siblings," Spike chirped at the mention of Hollow. This caused a chain reaction of chirps from all of them. This was going to be a long week.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapters will be better paced, let me know if this was decently paced. I have a jard time pacing and will happily take constructive critisism!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Grimm Troupe and Fatal Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the Grimm Troupe attends a gathering at the White Palace, Kin lets their curiosity and odd visions take them to a forgotten place.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If the story flow is wonky Just lemme know so I can fix it up</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anxiety has overtaken the king. Herra got attacked several times because he was in his room with his children and protecting them in the makeshift nest. He hissed and had to be calmed down many times. Soon this was no longer a problem, he managed to pull himself back to his royal composer around others.</p><p>Dash had gotten taller and was running around, particularly interested in Rydelia's rooms that had plants and soil. Ghost was still small, despite just going through a growth spurt and eating very well. Ghost didn't seem to grow at all compared to their siblings.</p><p>Pendry still held Ghost most of the time. They still couldn't walk yet. Hollow was plenty happy to gain height, growing from their awkward teenage stage to their physically matured form. Of course this would take a while but it was starting to become obvious. Pendry was proud of Spike and Dash since they had recently started to train with Hollow.</p><p>Pendry held Ghost as he walked down the hall, seeing to it that the guest rooms were prepared. Monomon assisted Lurien in the decorating and preparation. She was talking to her scholar and to another bug that was with the scholar. He had two tall horns and a short cut beard, with a coat and nice shirt. </p><p>"Pale Wyrm, I'm going to babysit the little ones in Deepnest. You need sleep and alone time," Herra had Hollow, Dash, Spike, and Kin beside her. Kin bristled at the mention of Deepnest.</p><p>"Oh, I see. As long as they're back good and healthy That's okay. I assume you're going to deepnest to set up little rooms and get them situated there?" Herra nodded and took Ghost from Pendry.</p><p>"I'll make sure to take them the safe route. It's a short trip and I'm sure they'll be fine," Kin backed away a bit. They started to run off and away. They couldn't stand going back there, just seeing their deceased sibling's skulls hidden amongst other corpses. The siblings that couldn't make it, the siblings that Kin couldn't save.</p><p>"Mom? Kin is missing," Hornet looked back and sheathed her needle.</p><p>"I'll stay here with Father, Kin doesn't seem too keen on going to the Deepnest," Herra just let her go and sighed.</p><p>"Go ahead Hornet," Pendry gave them his farewell and they started to walk towards the stairwell. The halls echoed with light steps and an occasional chirp.</p><p>Hornet followed after Kin and looked around, looking into every room she could open. She made her way through the darker part of the palace and looked around. The walls were dustier here, not many lanterns.</p><p>"Sibling?" Hornet peeked into a room, it had a large bed and well kept shelves with wooden wardrobes. The bed looked nice, fresh flowers on the bedside table. Delicate flowers grew on some lush greenery near a corner. Kin sat on the bed, holding a small scrap of silk paper.</p><p>"Little sib? What's wrong?" She paused, seeing a drop of midnight black fall on the pale quilts that Kin sat on. Hornet walked over to them and held their small hand.</p><p>"Are you...okay?" Kin hugged Hornet and looked down. Their hands lifted and they started to sign.</p><p>"Siblings gone. Other bigger siblings are gone after being in Deepnest. Scared. Don't want to see more bad," they leaned on Hornet and hugged her. Her hands held Kin's claws with a certain firmness, but still gentle and caring.</p><p>"It's okay, Mom made it so nobody in Deepnest will try to do it as much. Let's get you some clothes, little shadow,"</p><p>•••</p><p>"Hello, my beloved Pale King! A pleasure to see you again," a optimistic voice chirped. Pendry cursed and jumped, wheezing softly as a desperate attempt to calm himself.</p><p>"We will never get used to that-" He looked up and bowed gently, holding out a claw to Cinder.</p><p>"Hello, dear Troupe Master. I'm afraid time slipped away from us," Pendry sighed softly and looked around the hall, the dining tables and seating arrangements were in proper order, while the children were preparing for the celebration.</p><p>"I brought my son, is that alright? He's too young to shoot fire and is just a bit bitey. Otherwise he's quite sweet," Cinder held up his son and tilted his head proudly.</p><p>"It's alright, we have one about his age. Very quiet one, might have gotten that from us," </p><p>Many of the guests had arrived by now, Monomon was in charge and had Quirrel stand by her side to take notes. A bug with a short beard stood next to Quirrel and was pointing at pages and over at different things.</p><p>"Father, little siblings are ready," Pendry turned and looked at them. Dash and Spike both wore simple but elegant robes while Ghost wore a simple cloak for comfort and protection.</p><p>"Where is Kin, little ones," Cinder looked at all the children and observed a bit. A young musician arrived and stood by Cinder stiffly.</p><p>"They're self conscious about their outfit, so I got them one that hid their wings. They'll be here soon," She looked at Spike and Dash.</p><p>"Go meet the guests. Stay where we can see you," They jumped in place and ran off, speeding toward the snack table. They loved fruit for some reason. Pendry picked up Ghost and looked at them.</p><p>"Just me and you," Ghost crawled up down Pendry's robes and sat in the hood of his clothing.</p><p>"They're certainly very active for a grub," Cinder commented. Grimm looked up and yawned a little. Soft accordion music started to play beside Cinder.</p><p>"Mrmm...Master, there's another," He sounded very young, not much older than early teenage years.</p><p>"Oh, is this Kin? They look very… well they're certainly your wife's child," Pendry looked up in confusion.</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Kin walked over the Hornet and got scolded a bit. They just sassed her and walked off.</p><p>"Their antlers, very branch like in my opinion," Cinder watched Pendry soften a bit, his wings fluttering in alarm.</p><p>"We've noticed, they have some of our foresight too. When they saw Hollow at first they looked horrified, like they saw something. They possibly saw a similar future that we saw when we were training Hollow. The chained up and infected future… though we believe that their foresight is triggered by emotions, rather than practiced focus. Maybe they can see the past as well? We are led to  believe that Kin knows who their mother is. Especially with the very noticeable prominence of the root gene within them,"</p><p>Cinder nodded softly and looked over at the children. Hornet was introducing Kin to Queen Vespa and Hive Knight.</p><p>"I have an idea, why don't we let our youngests play together in the little play area over there for them?" Cinder pointed to a little play pen with soft blankets over the cold stone. A few little toys littled the area.</p><p>"I'm sure Hornet would be happy to watch them while we gather up our other offspring," Pendry sank and got quieter as he spoke. The amount of people around him put him on edge. He felt a strong urge to grab all his children and hide in his room while protecting them.</p><p>"Of course, I'll go get the little princess and leave Grimm with you for now. Is that alright, your majesty?" Pendry gave a nod and took Grimm into his free claws. Ghost stayed still and stoic as they watched Grimm in, at least what Pendry could make out to be, curiosity.</p><p>Grimm gave a small yawn  and looked up, as if asking for recognition. Ghost chirped and pat Pendry's claws.</p><p>"Patience little ones. We'll put you down and make sure to keep an eye on you," pendry walked over to a more secluded section of the hall and placed Grimm and Ghost into a small playpen. It was just a crib with mesh and a fluffy blanket on the bottom. There were some other blankets and small pillows. Aside from that, there were a few toys. </p><p>"We have a meeting soon, once your sister gets here we have our duties to attend to," He mumbled and sank into himself. He looked out and saw Monomon and her scholar (as well as his plus one) speaking with Queen Vespa and her Hive Knight. They eventually noticed him and started to walk in the direction he was in.</p><p>Pendry silently panicked and gently touched his kingsoul charm. He relaxed and looked down at the two grubs. Grimm was making small noises at Ghost and laying on them playfully. Ghost softly purred at the warmth and happily let Grimm use them as a voidy pillow.</p><p>"Hello, Pale King. Why aren't you enjoying the party?" Queen Vespa asked him with a sweet voice, but still firm and authoritative.</p><p>"We are watching our youngest. The Troupe Master also left his son with us. We are keeping an eye on them until their older sister or sibling arrives to watch them," His voice was soft but confident sounding.</p><p>"My dear scholar told me about this little one. May I hold them?" She respectfully hummed, giving him plenty of space. Quirrel was speaking with his friend and started to walk away with him.</p><p>"Of course, we are forever in your debt for understanding our choice to discard the old plan," Monomon seemed pleased and gently picked Ghost up with her tentacles.</p><p>Ghost looked up at her and kicked their little legs while waving their small arms as well. Grimm gave a whine and sadly cooed.</p><p>"My my!! Such an energetic little grub! Though I'm surprised that this little one cannot yet walk well. Perhaps a growth or development complication? They seem small for their assumed age," Monomon thought a moment looking down at Ghost and tilting her head. Ghost wriggled a bit and Monoman took this as a sign to put Ghost down.</p><p>"Yes it is, many of our children were stillborn or unable to live long. It would make sense for our youngest child to have a few complications. Despite this they're very healthy and have no other troubles other than their height," Ghost buried themselves in one of the extra blankets and chirped as Grimm curled around them and snuggled Ghost. He seemed to like the cold temperature their void was.</p><p>•••</p><p>They spoke more, since Hornet was busy. Cinder joined them a little later and spoke as well. Kin watched their father and looked at their reflection in a nearby mirror.</p><p>"Like mom…" They thought to themself and looked down. Those flashes of things they saw whenever they looked at Hollow or Ghost. Whenever they slept it was worse. They looked at the Mirror again and smashed the mirror upon seeing the reflection that stared back.</p><p>It had viscous orange in their sockets and a broken shell. Infection oozed out of the hole and made a giant bubble of sickness that made Kin want to run away and hide forever.</p><p>"Kin! What happened??" Hornet looked at Kin and examined their hand for any cuts. Hollow ran over as well, vending over and moving some decorations out of the way. Kin looked up at Hollow and seemed to calm down after a while.</p><p>Hollow tilted their head and Kin saw another flash of that orange sickness taking over Hollow's left side and skull. Kin fell back and grabbed hit their head against the floor.</p><p>"Kin, calm down okay? It's okay," Hornet eased them and got Kin up off the floor. Hollow healed the hairline fracture and kneeled down by them. Hollow was awkward teen height so they had the round childness in their shell still.</p><p>Kin nodded and helped clean up the glass and mess. A tall bug kneeled and assisted them.</p><p>"Oh my, your Father wasn't kidding when he said you were jumpy," He laughed and helped them up. He had a long cloak with red lining inside.</p><p>"I'm the Troupe Master! A pleasure to finally meet you, Pale Heirs," Cinder bowed and gave a charming grin.</p><p>"My musician is over there, a young lad no older than you. I see that you seem stressed. Your young sibling and my child are playing over there if you'd like to watch them? It might reassure you," Cinder helped Hornet calm down Kin the best he could. He knew being around new people was stressful when you've never been before.</p><p>"Right, Dash, Hollow, and Spike are already over there.Thank you Troupe Master, We appreciate your help," Hornet led kin over to where their siblings were gathered. Pendry was conversational with many of the Guests and was explaining how he suddenly had more children.</p><p>Everything was orderly, Cinder performed with Brumm and was respectful to each Guest. Then Ghost went missing.</p><p>"OH CRAP WHERE DID OUR LITTLE SIBLING GO THEY WERE JUST IN HERE," Lurien freaked out a bit and Herra was suddenly alert.</p><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GHOST IS MISSING THEY'RE A GRUB THEY CAN BARELY WALK!!" Lemm yelled in alarm and started to frantically search for them. Quirrel followed suit and also started to search.</p><p>"Someone help my future son-in-law look for them," Monomon calmed down any servants or messengers beginning to panic.</p><p>"mOm-" Quirrel got flustered and he cut himself off. He took a breath, "Madam!! This is a serious matter!!" Monomon gave a giggle and shook her head. She helped Cinder get hold of his son and stopped Lurien from having a full blown anxiety attack.</p><p>Everyone stopped in their tracks when Pendry spoke, "How did you get under our robes little one?" The tension in the air lifted almost immediately. Grimm flew full speed at Ghost and cuddled them.</p><p>"Oh thank the gods-" Lemm wheezed while fixing his nice pants and jacket. Quirrel helped him up and checked on him.</p><p>"Grimm! Be nice-" Cinder picked Grimm up and heard him nyah in protest. Pendry picked Ghost up and watched them kick their little legs and arms again.</p><p>"It seems to be getting late. We set up Guest rooms for those of you that would like to rest before making a long journey. We'd like to thank Queen Vespa and Herra for cleaning up the decor," Pendry soon left Monomon to finish cleaning up and set up the hall for announcements.</p><p>Kin got back into their normal clothes and went back to their mother's old bedroom. They looked at the photo on the bedside and thought for a short moment.</p><p>"Queen's Gardens...Dryya… Mom is there?" Kin looked at their copy of a map they stole from Lemm. If they snuck out tonight, they could be back before anyone noticed they were missing. (I forgot how to spell Dryya's name please don't hate me if I got it wrong)</p><p>Kin quietly went back to the room their father gave them. It was still undecorated since they'd just moved into the room. So far the only thing in there was a book on the bottom bookshelf. The book of curse words Kin had been given.</p><p>Kin grabbed their clothes and started to fold them, getting a small bad and putting one extra pair in there. They opened their closet and took their nail from where it hung inside. Kin sheathed their nail and placed it by their bedside. A small compass charm was placed in the bag along with the map and quill.</p><p>"Good," Kin thought to themselves with a nod. "Now I just need to get my gear," Kin got a sash and belt and placed it down next to the bag. They stood up and started to put on their clothes. The sash and belt was put on after that.</p><p>Kin grabbed their cloak and put the bag on. The cloak was well below the knees and was dark in color. Kin poked their head out and looked down each hall.</p><p>First left...No Kings molds in sight.</p><p>Then right… No guests or siblings awake.</p><p>Kin slowly walked out of the room and put their sheathed nail on their back. They put on the compass charm and started down the hall.</p><p>Kin made it to the staircase and out of the Palace. They ran towards the stag and bumped into a tall figure.</p><p>"Oh, hello little one! Where are you going this time of night?" Cinder smiled and kneeled down to their height.</p><p>Kin sighed noiselessly in relief. They pointed to the stag and looked down.</p><p>"Ah, exploring secretly? I won't tell a soul, little friend. Though you might want these," Cinder handed them a circular handly of sorts and a golden tuner.</p><p>"This is a Dream Nail, a Simple Key, and a God Tuner. They'll help you on your journey," Cinder grinned brightly and pinned the God tuner to their sash.</p><p>"Now go get into a little mischief! Just be back before the rise of the day and you won't be caught. Promise me you'll be safe and use these Item's wisely?" Kin nodded gently and gave a respectful bow.</p><p>"Then all is well. I swear not to tell anyone unless you are in grave danger. Every young soul nust get themselves into some harmless mischief every now and then. It's much easier to let you go knowing that you know how to wield your nail.</p><p>Kin wanted to smile up at the Troupe Master. They liked how nice he was. Kin reached into their socket and pulled out a little flower they picked. A little yellow flower. They were very common around the edges of the City Of Tears. Near the opening of the Fungal Wastes where the elevator lay.</p><p>"My friend, no need for such a beautiful gift for a simple favor! I will take it and put it in a small vase to thank you for being so respectful despite this, such a wonderful gift offered to me isn't a common occurrence. Be safe little shadow," Cinder bowed and bid his farewell as Kin walked into the station.</p><p>The Stag saw Kin enter and asked them where they were heading to. Stags never asked why someone was out late, for they kept the greatest secrets. They did this to be respectful.</p><p>"Queen's Gardens? Not visited much nowadays, since the Queen died," Kin bowed thankfully and climbed onto the stag.</p><p>"Hang on little one. It can get bumpy through these Stag ways," The Stag began to travel towards the Queen's Gardens. The ride was short but bumpy. Overall not terrible in Kin's opinion.</p><p>"Stay safe young one," The Stag Left as soon as the ringing of another bell echoed the tunnels of the Stag Ways.</p><p>Kin went to the bench and sat down, letting their breath slow down and their body relax. The gardens were beautiful, nicely trimmed and well kept.</p><p>Kin rested and drank some dew. They got the dew by getting a leaf and gently picking up the droplet to drink. Flowers gave wonderful scents to the small room. The break was cut short.</p><p>Kin put their stuff on and left the station. They climbed upwards and around some flying bugs. They were quite friendly and waved at Kin sweetly. </p><p>The greenery got more overgrown as Kin proceeded. Kin saw how sharp and viney everything was in this area. Kin hopped and dashed the best they could. They got frustrated at the impairment that came with the fatal wing injury.</p><p>The stone was even more overgrown than before when Kin finally got through the whole viney mess. They climbed up and entered the room right in front of them. There was a wall of black, ancient and wise energy poured out of the strange thing blocking Kin.</p><p>Kin dashed through with their Shade cloak. As soon as they pashed throught the gate more thorny vines met their line of sight.</p><p>Kin took a breath and started jumping from platform to platform. They climbed up and into a room with lots of empty space. Kin walked right through and out of the room.</p><p>The area was extremely overgrown now, vegitation taking over all the foundation once built there. Kin walked into the next room and looked around. There was a round, cacoon like thing in the far side of the room. There were bright and glowing branches growing from it. A dead knight lay by the opening.</p><p>Kin walked through the room and towards the knight's body. They walked past her and into the small doorway. They walked through small stone halls and into a room.</p><p>Kin stared in awe. A tall, pale being with wonderful and healthy branches sat upon a chair. Green growth was all around her and flowers grew by where her feet may be.</p><p>"Mom?" Kin thought to themself, approching her and looking up. Rydelia sensed the presence and looked down at Kin. Her cloudy, blue eyes opened slowly.</p><p>Kin looked up at Rydelia and placed their sword down. The branches brightened and her breath relaxed. Kin looked up at their mother and felt small compared to her. She was very tall and much bigger than Pendry. </p><p>"I thought Mom was dead," Kin told themself and looked around as they slowly approached. The braches moved a bit, almost able to pick Kin up.</p><p>Rydelia blinked slowly, seeming tired and sluggish. There was a wisdom to her. It was apparent to even Kin. </p><p>Kin's void bristled as they were picked up my some branches and set into the great Root's lap. She was warmer than most, comforting and motherly towards Kin. They visibly relaxed after a few minutes. They certainly weren't used to being picked up.</p><p>"Are you my offspring? Of god, root, and wyrm?" She mumbled and gently pat Kin between the antlers.</p><p>"You've certainly inherited more of my likeness, more root than wyrm. Not all eggs were measured in their producing. Sometimes i got overwhelmed by the idea of spreading my seeds and propgated more than usual. It's plausible that this is the reason for you're likness being closer to mine than to my beloved Wyrm's," She looked at Kin lovingly, affection and exhasten apparent in her eyes.</p><p>"How did you find me? In my hide away from the world and my self given duty to encapture the light, the reason for the Abyss's anger and missing power. The thing that should once again be pulled into the darkness to restoree the torn balance," Kin looked up, taking in her words. These words ran deep in their carapace. They could see why Pendry was so smitten with their mother. </p><p>She held a wisdom and gentleness no other being could possibly compare to. The soft voice and the comforting, solft glow of her branches added to her motherlyness and kindness.</p><p>"You haven't been sleeping, little one. Rest and I will tell you when to go back. You cannot tell a soul about my hiding place. I have a duty to fufill. Please return again, I have much to tell you and much to learn," Rydelia gently carressed Kin's forehead.</p><p>"Sleep, my little shadow. I will protect you from the false dreams and evil whispers,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bury my mother, pale and slight...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A doscovery, and the beginning of a mission</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eyo!! Sorry this one has some important info. Truat me when i saw this chapter might be inportant later</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Palace was busier than usual this morning. The Kings molds were helping the guests leave the Palace and get home. Hornet hugged all her siblings goodbye before leaving with Herra.</p><p>Cinder said goodbye to Kin and took Grimm back to their tent in Dirtmouth. Everyone was asked to leave because Hollow was going through a molt and was expected to be either awkward teen sized or between full adult and awkward teen.</p><p>Pendry had concerns since they all have a chance of going through a molt as well, other than Ghost since they already molted, and that worried him greatly. Pendry seemed more anxious lately. This stress drove him insane.</p><p>"My King, what troubles you?" Monomon was helping Pendry with some papers and noticed his distress.</p><p>"I can always call my scholar to help me with these, you overwork yourself," She sighed and took the papers from Pendry.</p><p>"If you're worried about your children, don't be. Hollow is<br/>Safely rooted and so is Dash and Spike. Ghost is starting to scoot a little bit. Though I worry that Ghost isn't walking as early as their siblings. Other than that, they're very healthy. Perhaps they are premature. Aside from that, Kin is starting to grow a little and seems to take after their mother more so than you," Pendry turned and nodded, his tail tightening around his legs as he looked down a little. He has been more timid as of late.</p><p>"They might have come from the egg that we experimentally put more root rather than void and god. That one had many still borns. We thought there was none left. We worry about kin deeply, they don't seem to take care of themselves, they haven’t even rooted themselves just so they could keep helping Ghost," his claws tapped the table impatiently. His stress was apparent in his tired slouch and sluggish movements.</p><p>"Sleep, You must for the wellness of yourself, and for your children" Pendry stiffened at the seriousness of her tone and cleared his throat.</p><p>"You are right, teacher. We shall get some much needed rest," Pendry nodded and walked out of the small workroom. The lights were already beginning to dim themselves. The pale king saw a shadowy figure dash across the hall, at least, so he thought, and seemed alarmed when he looked again to see nothing there.</p><p>"...How long have we been putting off sleep?" Pendry muttered and went to make sure all his children were in bed. The halls soon became dark with sleeping lumaflies. Kin snuck out of their room and down the hall. They had their shadow cloak and managed to find the half of the kingsoul that Pendry hid in Rydelia's room.</p><p>Kin had a mission, and they needed to be stealthy. They just had to ignore the tightness of their shell that seemed to suffocate their void.</p><p>•••</p><p>Kin gently pushed away some leaves and vines. They had to get this to their mother, no matter how angry their father would get. They grabbed the circular handle Cinder had given them and looked at it, gently gripping it and looking around, nothing.</p><p>The vines fell back into place behind Kin as they walked forward. The air seemed thick to kin. Their throat tightened as a small tap in their shoulder interrupted their thoughts. </p><p>"Remember me, old friend?" Kin looked back and saw her, the orange leaking from the spider's eyes. Kin froze and looked up fearfully.</p><p>The Radiance.</p><p>"Apparently ripping off your wings wasn't enough to break that stupid Wyrm… shall I torture you? Perhaps-" The spider stopped and grabbed the weapon a mantis traitor’s corpse held. "-Perhaps I should break you a bit more. You're getting in the way of my goal to rule this land,"</p><p>Kin shook and fell back, grabbing their nail and blocking their attack. The spider simply scoffed and cracked their shell, relieving some tightness that seemed to squeeze void relentlessly. Kin kin laid on the ground and trembled like a little leaf. They wouldn’t allow this spider, this Bright sickness, whatever this disease was, hurt their loved ones. They raised their nail and smashed it down. A scream rattled Kins head and made it pound violently.</p><p>Their vision blurred as orange splattered on the ground. Their head spun until they wanted to cry. They just wanted it to stop. Make it stop. It’s fuzzy, it’s dark and it feels so suffocating, so choking. They want for it to stop.</p><p>To stop.</p><p>To stop.</p><p>To stop.</p><p>To...why was it warm now? They felt refreshed. They felt less tight and less shoved into their shell. They could breathe again.</p><p>"My dear child, you mustn't avoid molting like this. It's terrible for your health," Rydelia gently cradled Kin and pet them. They relaxed and breathed in deeply, taking in another gulp of much needed air. They felt so tired, they started to relax more.</p><p>"You've molted, it took a few days but you're in good condition my little sapling," Rydelia watched Kin start to drift a bit. She gently awoke them once again.</p><p>"Ah ah- you must go home dear. My Wyrm must be worried sick. I know you are tired and fatigued. I just want to make sure you don’t get sick,”</p><p>Kin sat up and nodded. Rydelia giggled softly and handed Kin their cloak. It seemed so small now and instantly Kin they hated it. Their wings were fully visible and slightly wilted. Rydelia tried to heal them and tell Kin about it but only got a reply of shameful silence and a dismissive turn that kept Kin’s wings out of Rydelia’s line of sight. Though Kin was ashamed and conflicted, they stood up and bowed politely towards the Pale Root.</p><p>“So polite my little one,” She gently pushed kin to go back to the white palace. Kin hugged Rydelia and awkwardly wobbled at the new height and weight of their newly molted body. Kin continued forward and chirped in alarm as they hobbled a bit. They felt taller and heavier, they weren’t used to all this new weight.</p><p>Kin took the stag and didn’t return a single greeting aimed towards them. Kin was focused on going back to their sleeping quarters and hiding themselves. They couldn’t cry, that’s not needed to protect their family. Crying will not stop the Radiance from hurting their mother and siblings.</p><p>“Kin!! Oh my Gods where have you been?!?” Kin was instantly run over by blurs of black and white. Dash jumped on Kin and chirped joyfully. Spike climbed on Kin and chirped in joy. Kin grumbled silently as they were squeezed by the pile of siblings. Holly only stood stiffly in their armour. They were dead set on holding the infection within themselves. So they pretended to be Hollow. Kin never liked that, none of their other siblings did either</p><p>“Did you molt little one? You seem taller,” Kin looked up and tilted their head at Pendry. They nodded slightly and looked down a little bit. They didn’t know what they looked like now. They’d been denying themselves their critical development milestone that required a healthy molt.</p><p>“Perhaps that’s why you were gone for such a time?” Kin nodded softly and stood up, standing straight and tall. Pendry choked and Hornet gasped slightly. Kin looked at them and jumped, tripping and falling back. They were not expecting such a growth spurt.</p><p>“You...are quite a bit taller? How did we not notice before?” Pendry looked at Hornet with an expression of concern. Kin looked around and took a breath, heaving softly and taking a deep breath. Kin stood up and looked down at them all. Buzzsaws gently buzzed in the background of Kins head. It would make sense...they stayed slouched over almost the whole time.</p><p>Holly helped Kin stand up, they were both about twice Pendry’s height. Kin was shaken by this new height that they had suddenly gained. Kin looked down at Dash and Spike and kneeled down softly.</p><p>“Where is Ghost?” Kin signed and seemed to curl up a bit. Their cloak wasn’t quite up to size to their adolescent body, So they aren't nearly as ready for their recently acquired height as they thought they might’ve originally thought. Holly slouched almost all the time, Holly was very reclusive and to themselves. Perhaps Holly was taller than Kin had first perceived? Especially since Holly slouched more often than they did not. </p><p>“I’ll ask Lurien if he can go get Kin some new clothes,” Pendry nodded softly and looked around in slight alarm. Hornet took a deep breath and calmed herself as she left. She knew that Ghost was fine, since she saw them ninja jump into their current location.</p><p>A small chirp from between Holly's horns alerted the frantic group inside the brightly lit palace.</p><p>“There they are,” Pendry sighed softly and picked them up. Ghost chirped and kicked their little legs softly. Kin scooped them up and looked at Ghost and tilted their head. Ghost was bigger now. They were still still quite small, but much more mobile and playful than when they were a grub.</p><p>Kin sighed softly as they set Ghost down on the pale tiles. Ghost started jumping in excitement and ran over to Dash with a bright chirp. Spike picked up Dash and Ghost and ran off to go somewhere and cause some mischief. (Or find their older sister, Hornet , and go to deepnest with her to pull pranks on the dreamers)</p><p>“Kin, wherever did you go off to while you were away?” Pendry looked up at Kin and noticed them flinch in surprise. Kin turned and raised their hands with a nervous tremble.</p><p>“Tired. May I sleep?” Kin shrunk into themselves a bit, their wings fluttering quietly and anxiously. Their wings were partially exposed with the cape feeling smaller from the surprise molt. Despite the fact that Kin was a confident, defensive, generous, and loving hothead, they became ashamed and self conscious whenever their “disability” was mentioned or judged.</p><p>“Of course little one, you must be exhausted from molting. Just remember that Troupe master Cinder will be here tomorrow at daybreak to have breakfast and to train you all in fighting. Since you’re freshly molted your training lessons must be adjusted before you train with the 5 great knights again,” The lumaflies flickered as they grew tired from the day's work. A menderbug began to wander the halls and give each group of glowing flies some moss to eat. They did not appear to depend on food for nutrition, but they seemed to appreciate it quite a bit.</p><p>More often than not Dash would follow the menderbug and assist her with the nightly duty of feeding and tending to each lantern housed by a family of lumaflies. Kin had recently noticed that Dash and this menderbug were about the same age. (which makes sense, considering they’re more than eager to spend time together)</p><p>Kin snapped to alert when they were delicately tapped on the shoulder. Kin flipped around and stiffened when the hand touched a wing. Holly looked down to Kin and gave a reassuring trill. Kin relaxed when they felt soul course through their wings.</p><p>“Sorry, they were wilting,” Holly spoke out in a soundless language, one only the void and Light can hear and understand. Holly held out a cloth and draped it over Kin’s shoulders. It was Kin’s favorite blanket.</p><p>“I know you don’t like when bugs see your wings,” Holly signed with such a smoothness, it left Kin dumbfounded at how clean the signs were. They bowed to Holly in a silent thank before they walked to their sleeping quarters. It was much easier to go to their room when they didn’t have to feel anxious about someone seeing their wings.</p><p>Kin continued to their sleeping quarters, hearing some little chirps and coos from down the hall. The halls echoed the cooing more than the chirping. The lumaflies were relaxed and soothing in brightness. Some bright red caught the corner of Kin’s sight. Ghost was running away from a flying grimmchild that spewed out little flames. Kin became tense and grabbed their nail, not yet unsheathing it, watching them cautiously. Grimm tackled Ghost and nuzzled against them with a proud coo of victory.</p><p>“It’s a good thing that Grimm doesn’t have harmful flames yet, He simply has play fights to show affection,” Cinder hummed and gently reassured Kin. Kin relaxed when they saw Ghost hug Grimm. They seemed happy, though perhaps this was different.<br/>.<br/>“Friendship is a lovely thing, young heir. It can develop into a stronger friendship, a family-like bond, a comedic relationship, or even in partnership. It can be platonic or romantic, simple or complex, strong and sturdy, exciting and daring, or even just complexly simple. All we can really say is that to them, all that stuff doesn’t matter. All they care about is their love for each other, whatever it may be. To them they only enjoy time with each other in the purest way that is achievable. Being best friends,”</p><p>Cinder looked at Kin with a playful grin and bowed softly as he spoke, “I hope my assist in your mischief went well, young heir,” Kin bowed in appreciation and nodded softly.</p><p>“Splendid! Though I do enjoy causing and assisting with quite a bit of mischief, We best get The two youngest ones off to bed. Sleep well, young root. I’ll assist the Pale Wyrm with the little ones while you try to sleep,” Kin nodded quickly and bowed deeply before running off.</p><p>“Best be off little one, The Nightmare King cannot hold off his Sister much longer,”</p><p>---</p><p>Kin dreaded sleep. They were worried that Pendry would find out about the location of the white fragment. Kin hugged their blanket tightly and hid their face in it. They loved it so much. The blanket was such a comfort to them.</p><p>Kin wrapped the blanket around them and hugged themselves tightly. They soundlessly sighed and fluttered their wings. They didn’t want to sleep, but they knew they had too. They wanted to sleep. They were so tired and shaken from the attack from the Radiance. </p><p>Kin heard the door shake a bit and turned towards the door. Spike peeked into Kin’s room with little tears pricking their sockets. Kin felt their fear instantly shy away. They opened their arms and Spike instantly ran towards them and chirped, trying to talk but failing due to muteness. Kin rubbed Spike’s back and comforted them. Spike held up a small bundle and trilled.</p><p>Upon closer observation, Kin saw silk and scratches on Spike’s shell and wings. Did they? No… they didn’t… Kin took the bundle and almost fell over. Two grubs chirped and moved around. They were asleep. They both had horns on the side of their head. One had upturned horns, and the other with downturned horns. (The other vessels in Nosks room) Kin looked at Spike and seemed confused.</p><p>“I snuck out and found them at home. A weaver was caring for them and let me have them back. They are Spool and Silk. Weaver named them. I found them in Abyss and told the weaver to watch them because they were hurt,” Kin wanted to get upset but didn’t have the heart to scold Spike.</p><p>Kin looked down at the grubs and wrapped them in their old cloak. The little grubs purred softly and grabbed at kin with their nubs. Kin held them and looked at Spike with thankfulness. There might be more siblings, that was a comfort. Spike seemed to yawn and crawled into Kin’s lap.</p><p>Kin held the very small grubs and watched them sleep. Kin tied their old cloak around like a sling so they could watch their small siblings safely. The fear lurking over Kin was nothing more than dust right now. Whenever a sibling was fearful, their own fear melted away faster than anything ever could. Fear could never defeat that. </p><p>Despite the lack of fear, Kin still hadn’t slept well in ages. They felt compelled to protect their sibling through the night, even at the cost of their own health. It was a bad habit gained from living in the old basin, but it kept them alive this long, didn’t it? Nature was a relentless thing to the bugs of Hallownest.</p><p>"You healed them, they were shades before. Just as you healed Ghost's shell. Did you not?" Spike looked Guilty after they were discovered.</p><p>"I wanted to save them. I saw them by the birthplace and their shells were fine, they just needed to...connect," Spike made a motion with their hands and curled in Kin's lap.</p><p>Kin looked down at the little grubs and took a deep breath. They grabbed the makeshift instrument they made out of weaver strings and crudely carved shellwood</p><p>"We'll save them, okay? Little by little. Make sure the shades are comfortable," they strummed the makeshift mini harp. It wasn't the most beautiful, but it made a wonderful sound.</p><p>"Made this for you. I noticed you liked the music in the dining hall during the party," Spike sat up and gingerly took it in their nubs. They sat up and tuned it with some effort, and started playing something. The song was simple and there were misstrums here and there, but it sounded familiar.</p><p>A song from when they were little, the song of the shades. A wonderfully calming lullaby. The two grubs in Kin's sling shifted and trilled softly. Spike chirped softly in delight and played with glee.</p><p>Spike lifted their claw and put their paw to where their chin might be. "Thank you,"</p><p>The grubs chirped and pawed at Kin. They were hungry and wanted to eat. Their wings were wrapped around their little bodies like cloaks. Spike hugged the small harp and laid down. Spike tapped the bed and cuddled into Kin's bed.</p><p>Kin pat Spike and stood up to sneak the little grubs some food. Kin stood up and looked at their wings. They had grown over their feet and dragged along the ground as they walked. The edges were tattered while the newly grown wings section was silky. They didn't bother putting clothes on. Their wings cover up their body and Kin was too tired to be self conscious.</p><p>Kin grabbed their nail and walked themselves to the kitchen. They silently made their way down the halls and tapped the walls to memorize the wall distance.</p><p>The tapping of footsteps alerted the grubs and distressed them. Kin shushed them and pretended to lower their guard to calm them. The door creaked when the room was entered. Kin walked into the kitchen and snuck around. They found some bread laying out and grabbed the small loaf. Kin tore the bread and gave the little ones the pieces</p><p>Kin ran out of the kitchen and went towards their sleeping quarters. They got distracted halfway through. They looked at their mothers old room and walked into it with caution.</p><p>They closed the door behind them and sat down in front of an old nursery in the corner of the room. It played that musicbox that Spike loved so much. Kin sat down and fed the little siblings more food. They happily nibbled on it.</p><p>Kin felt their shoulders loosen up. The one with upturned horns spun their little paws and grabbed at Kin. The one with downturned horns pawed the silk sling.</p><p>"Down horns is called Silk and up horns is called Spool," Kin held a finger out and Silk tapped their hand. (The other Deepnest vessels in Nosk's room)</p><p>Kin watched them as wriggled and rolled over each other. Were Dash and Ghost really this small at one point? It's an amazing thought to think. Even Holly was this small at some point.</p><p>The musicbox played from the cradle. The shade song, song of shades. Kin looked at their mother's old chair and stood up. They were going to see their mother again today.</p><p>They walked out of the room and ran down the hall, making their way downstairs. Silk and Spool chirped in delight at the movement. The halls were dim and now Dash was in bed as well. Ghost was probably sleeping with Pendry.</p><p>Kin walked out the front entrance and heard someone clear their throat. Kin twisted their head and saw Lurien across the palace grounds. Kin walked back slowly and watched Lurien. They covered their sibling's eyes and flipped him off before running away. The last he heard from Lurien was a loud, insulted gasp.</p><p>Kin ran and quickly made their way to the Gardens before Lurien went to snitch on them. Lurien was a bit (you mean a lot?) of a suck up, and that really annoyed Kin.</p><p>Kin took a breather at the stag station and rested their eyes. They were so, so tired. They're going to sleep as soon as they get back to the palace. Kin stood up and took some dew, drinking a bit and offering Silk and Spool some water.</p><p>Kin stretched a bit before they made their way to their mother. Kin walked to the cocoon that she stayed in and entered. Kin climbed down and looked up to where their mother might be.</p><p>She wasn't there.</p><p>Kin looked to where she would've sat and spotted a charm, with a stone tablet.</p><p>"I give you this for your mission. take it to the birthplace, where you were born, buried, and mended. It opens the way. Wait until you are trained. You have the power to change the Hollow Knight's fate, and to destroy the Radiance. I love you Kin. We'll meet again in another realm. I am no longer physical,"</p><p>Kin picked up the Kingsoul and trembled a bit. They breathed in and rested their forehead to her empty chair.</p><p>"Thank you," They let some tears fall, breath becoming the slightest bit shaky. Kin wiped their eyes and looked at their wings. At first they had been tattered and scraggly, but now they were silky smooth. Well, other than the scraggly tips. It was like a long cloak. </p><p>Spool cuddled against Kin and chirped softly. Silk pawed Kin and trilled. This wasn't going to set Kin back. They were going to let their inner demons stop them from being happy. Not now, not ever.</p><p>Kin stood up and grabbed the charm and tablet. They ran back to the stag and rode it back to the grounds. They needed to get this to Ghost. Kin walked into the palace and jumped in surprise. Herra stood right in front of them.</p><p>"Lurien told me you flipped him off?" Herra spoke, sounding angry. Kin nodded and hid the charm and tablet in their void.</p><p>"...what did his face look like?" She seemed to grin. Kin remembered that Herra was a bit of a delinquent herself, and nearly threw up in relief. Kin hugged her and trilled a bit. Herra laughed and hugged back.</p><p>"You little Rascal. Sneaking out already, just like Hornet when she was a little spiderling," Kin waved goodbye and went upstairs to their room. They set the tablet in their closet. They had a secret drawer that they used to hide secret things.</p><p>Now they just had to let themselves do what they knew to do. They trusted themselves with this. And so did their mother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. It feels like an end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kin realizes a little too late that their time has been cut short.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last chapter of this book, The next book will be out with the first chapter soon. Im sorry for the wait qwq</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kin spent most of that day setting up papers in their room, and attaching them to each other with thin silk. They planned it out step by step. They needed the dream essence, according to Cinder. Kin needed to organize sneaking out better. Only once or twice a week. That can be adjusted as needed.</p><p>They put their notes in a cloth and secured it. Their notes consisted of drawings and messily written chicken scratch, due to their inability to write. Kin didn’t mind this, considering that it only made it harder for others to figure out their plans.</p><p>Kin noticed that Hollow was almost old enough to step up to their role as "the Hollow Knight," Kin wasn't going to let that happen. Not now, not ever.</p><p>"Pale heir? It's time for dinner. Your family requested your presence," A retainer knocked at their door gently. Kin walked towards the door and opened it. They gave a short bow to the retainer.</p><p>"Kin, please grab your sibling. Grimm is with them," Kin began to walk and saw Ghost chasing Grimm around joyfully. They brought them both to the dining hall to eat dinner and get ready for bed. They didn't understand the gravity of the situation. They were oblivious.</p><p>(The Knight wishes they still were, knowing what had happened then and looking back on it while they laid back in their bed. Their head was fuzzy)</p><p>"There you are Kin, we were waiting for you before we ate," Cinder grinned that jagged smile. Ghost was set on Hornet's lap so Kin could find themselves a seat.</p><p>Neither Hollow nor Pendry were sitting at the table.</p><p>Everyone seemed to ignore this fact. Ghost, Silk, Grimm, and Spool all were too young to truly grasp the situation that had Kin clawing at the tablecloth and grimacing. Their wings flared out a bit as they ate as casually as possible.</p><p>They had much less time than they thought. Much, much less time. Only a few days to try to fix this. Hornet fed Ghost and Dash, while Kin fed Silk and Spool. Spike had Silk and Spool in a little pouch so they were comfortable. They were going to have to root themselves soon.</p><p>Dinner felt so much longer than usual. Kin felt their head spinning at each anxious thought that forcefully invaded their head.</p><p>They knew what was happening right now. They hated themselves for it. Their siblings had no clue of the situation taking place in the crossroads.</p><p>They were too late.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>